Une Héritière Hors du Commun
by Vagabonde
Summary: Luffy fait une rencontre inattendue dans une taverne alors qu'il s'empiffre. Un tyran, un assassinat et un mariage ? Mais dans quelle galère s'est-il encore fourré ?
1. Une Rencontre

_**B**onjour ou bonsoir, selon le cas, aux précieux lecteurs qui ont bien voulu venir jusqu'ici ! Comme c'est ma première fic, j'espère être à la hauteur. Bref, on n'est pas là pour raconter ma vie donc : _

_**D**isclaimer : Luffy et les autres sont à Maître Oda mais certains personnages sont à moi :p_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une Rencontre : **

Dans cet immense océan qu'est Grand Line se trouvait une petite île printanière, celle dont tout le monde se souvient car elle avait fait fleurir de nombreux amours. Mais depuis un certain temps déjà, l'île était passée sous le joug d'un tyran et la légende d'amour de cette île se transforma en légende d'horreur.

Sur cette île avait accosté un petit et redoutable équipage dont le capitaine s'était rué vers la taverne la plus proche. Il avait fait la plus grande commande que le serveur n'avait jamais vu et commençait à manger sur le comptoir des dizaines de plats.

- Luffy ?

Le concerné se retourna. Et avala difficilement son énorme steak.

- Nanou ?

Un talon pointu s'abattit alors sur sa tête.

- M'appelle plus comme ça !

Luffy se releva, une grosse bosse sur la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

La jeune fille qui s'était adressée à lui avait de longs cheveux châtains et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle portait un T-shirt moulant découvrant ses formes et un jean défraîchi. Elle sourit, visiblement contente de le voir.

- Mais non crétin, t'excuse pas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Le garçon fit un de ses énormes sourires qui le faisait toujours passer pour un idiot. Et reprit le cours de son repas. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et lui vola une cuisse de poulet. Luffy ne put même pas la récupérer, elle l'avait déjà engloutie.

- Hé ! Mais c'était ma viande ! Rends-la moi !

- Pas question ! Je l'ai déjà mangée.

Luffy prit un air boudeur. La jeune fille le remarqua et répliqua :

- De toute façon, c'est moi qui paye, j'ai bien le droit de t'en piquer un peu ?

- Alors, je peux en reprendre ?

Elle leva un sourcil, comprenant son erreur. Certes, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole son précieux repas mais s'il pouvait combler son manque par une autre commande, il ne disait pas non. Il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour se jeter sur le serveur et lui demander une autre commande extra-large.

Lorsque les plats arrivèrent devant un Luffy surexcité, la jeune fille attendit patiemment, du moins en volant quelques plats, qu'il finisse son repas. Puis, lors de la dernière bouchée du capitaine, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Surpris par ce geste, il se tourna vers elle. Elle fit un petit sourire en coin. Son regard pourtant exprimait la tristesse.

- Dis Luffy, j'aurai une faveur à te demander.

* * *

_**B**on, c'est court mais ça met l'eau à la bouche. N'est-ce pas ? (Auteur parlant devant un public absent) xD _


	2. Un Mariage

_**S**alut la compagnie ! Je sais, un chapitre bourré de "c'est qui celle-la ?" c'est pas terrible alors je vais mettre 2 chapitres à la suite, pour essayer de concrétiser tout ça ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages créés par Eiichiro Oda :p_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Un Mariage : **

- Tiens, fit la jeune fille en tendant un costume blanc. Mets-le !

- On est vraiment obligé ? demanda, hésitante, une voix masculine.

- Oui. Change-toi là.

La jeune fille montra du doigt une porte. Elle-même se dirigea vers une autre porte.

Les reflets du soleil à travers les vitraux illuminaient la grande église. Il y faisait pourtant frais comme tous ces lieux de culte. Cette église avait surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves durant son existence provoquées par l'agitation de ces humains. Ils l'avaient construite et s'en occupaient admirablement bien. Elle avait vu tous ces humains être baptisés puis se marier et avoir ensuite des enfants qui perpétueraient la tradition. Elle était leur ange gardien, leur protectrice.

L'une des lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrit, laissant voir la jeune fille dans une robe de mariée. Elle s'approcha de l'autre porte et attendit que le jeune homme sorte.

- Bon, tu as les bagues ?

- Oui oui !

- On y va alors.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Le couple était devant un prêtre, au bout de l'allée de cérémonie.

- Vous devez signer là. Non, pas là, à côté ! C'est la place de la mariée ! Oui ! Voilà, c'est bon.

Un peu essoufflé par ce petit effort ridicule (mettre une signature au bas d'un contrat !), le jeune homme admira sa femme. Une mèche rebelle devant ses yeux, elle signa d'une petite écriture fine. Sa main comportée déjà la fameuse bague qui les liait. Il soupira. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- Quoi ?

Un peu interloqué, il recula d'un pas.

- On est vraiment obligé ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Si vous ne vous embrassez pas, je ne validerai pas ce mariage.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment.

- C'est pas grave si c'est moi qui l'embrasse ?

- Heu… non, du moment que vous vous embrassez.

Elle s'approcha alors de son mari et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit même pas. Elle soupira.

- Bon, va-t-en maintenant. Pars vite.

- Heu… heu oui.

Il fit demi tour et posa sa main sur la grosse porte. Il s'arrêta. _« Ah oui, je ne vais pas sortir comme ça ! » _Il alla se changer et se dirigea de nouveau vers la grande porte massive. Il se retourna, adressant un grand sourire à la mariée, sa mariée.

- Tu es très jolie dans cette robe.

Puis il sortit définitivement.

* * *

_**L**a suite tout de suite (oh, ça rime ! )_


	3. Une Découverte

_**V**oilà, tout de suite le troisième chapitre ! _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une Découverte : **

Le soir, tout l'équipage des Mugiwara s'installa à table où le repas était déjà servi. Enfin, presque tout l'équipage, Zorro s'étant perdu dans le dédale des rues.

Le repas se déroula comme à son habitude. Sanji protégeait les repas de ses « Ladies » ainsi que le sien des bras de Luffy qui s'allongeaient en direction des assiettes. Celle d'Usopp ne put avoir cette chance et se retrouva vite vidée de son contenu. Chopper mangeait le plus vite possible et tout cela se déroulait devant un sourire amusé de l'archéologue.

Lorsque le repas fut presque terminé, Zorro entra en grommelant quelque chose comme quoi il tuerait celui qui lui avait indiqué le chemin du port. Il s'assit à côté d'Usopp et constata, de plus en plus énervé, qu'il n'avait pas de repas. Il avait été englouti par Luffy. Il leva un regard qui aurait pu en faire trembler plus d'un sur le cuisinier qui le remarqua instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, Marimo ?

- Tu aurais pu quand même me laisser ma part, sourcil en vrille !

- C'est pas ma faute si tu reviens en retard !

Zorro dégaina son sabre et une habituelle bagarre entre les deux hommes s'engagea, interrompue par Nami qui les assomma d'un coup de poing rageur.

- Taisez-vous !

- Oui, ma Nami chérie !

Le calme revint dans la salle à manger seulement perturbé par les bruits de gloutonnerie de Luffy.

Soudain une sirène d'alarme stridente retentit dans toute la ville. Elle sonna une, puis deux fois. L'équipage arrêta ses activités en l'entendant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nami.

- Cela ressemble à une alarme, remarqua judicieusement Robin.

_« Chère population Emoclorienne, je vous informe, Luigi Cherubini, porte-parole de Notre Grandeur Sir Suétone, qu'à quiconque amènera Mademoiselle Nala Ayame, fille de notre cher défunt Dimitri Ayame, à Notre Grandeur Sir Suétone, recevra l'impressionnante récompense de 1000 Berrys. Etant donné qu'elle est la future femme de Notre Grandeur Sir Suétone, veuillez comprendre le réel besoin de la retrouver au plus tôt. Sur ce, passez une excellente nuit, chère population Emoclorienne._

_Ave, Sir Suétone ! »_

Ce discours radiophonique fut suivi par quelques secondes de silence. Puis la ville se réveilla en sursaut, les gens sortirent de chez eux, certains même avec des fusils.

- Trouvez-la ! Dépêchez-vous !

- Vous avez entendu ? On n'a que la nuit pour la retrouver.

- Ah bon ? Mais _Il_ n'a rien dit.

- Idiot, comme s'_Il_ pouvait nous dire de passez une bonne nuit. C'est _Lui_ !

Pendant que les habitants cherchaient cette Nala, l'équipage les observait comme s'il avait vu des soucoupes volantes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda Zorro.

- J'en sais rien, mais il y a une demoiselle en détresse ! s'écria Sanji avant de sauter du bateau pour atterrir sur le quai. Attendez-moi, élue de mon cœur, votre prince charmant arrive à votre sec…

Un poing lui cloua le bec et il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une veine encore palpitante sur la tempe, Nami s'approcha d'une femme ronde d'un âge plutôt mûr.

- Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette voix ?

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas du coin ! Partez vite d'ici avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose.

- Mais… Expliquez-moi au moins la situation !

La femme soupira et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'était pas observée.

- Bien, c'est entendu, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées, d'accord ?

Nami hocha de la tête de haut en bas. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans une petite ruelle où l'on ne pourrait ni les voir, ni les entendre.

- Sir Suétone est aujourd'hui le maître de cette île et nous sommes obligés de lui obéir, sous peine de mort.

Elle repris son souffle, choquée par sa propre révélation. Puis elle reprit.

- Récemment, Mr Ayame est mort d'un accident. Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle. Je pense plutôt que Sir Suétone l'a fait assassiner pour sa richesse. Car Mr Ayame était le propriétaire d'une mine d'or qu'il avait trouvé il y a 30 ans. Mais cette richesse fut héritée par sa fille, Nala. C'est pour ça qu'il veut l'épouser, il veut récupérer la mine d'or.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, soulagée de pouvoir en parler.

- Maintenant, partez, vous en savez trop. Ne vous en mêlez surtout pas. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous.

- Merci mais, où se trouve cette mine d'or ? demanda Nami, un sourire machiavélique commençant à se dessiner.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Les autres attendaient patiemment le retour de la navigatrice sur le quai. Peut-être même trop patiemment. Luffy n'avait pas parlé depuis ce discours étrange. Il était devenu sérieux. Il avait même l'air de réfléchir.

- Luffy, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Zorro.

L'interpellé sortit de sa torpeur et ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien n'en sortit. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de sa navigatrice. Elle raconta alors l'histoire de l'île et tout le monde l'écouta, même Luffy. Puis elle arriva au passage le plus intéressant, selon elle. Il y avait une mine d'or, il fallait obligatoirement la visiter. Ou au pire, sauver l'héritière. Sanji, bien entendu, était pour la seconde option, il était et resterait pour toujours son chevalier servant et il était aussi par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers son capitaine en lui posant la question qu'il redoutait le plus :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de Luffy, elle fronça les sourcils et lança son dernier argument :

- C'est à coup sûr une grande aventure qui se prépare et ce Suétone à l'air sacrément fort pour réussir à maintenir une île entière sous la peur. Alors…

- C'est d'accord, la coupa Luffy.

Il était sérieux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Nami était satisfaite, elle se voyait déjà dans une montagne d'or pour avoir sauvé cette poule aux œufs d'or. (Quelle rime !)

- C'est parti !! cria Sanji en courant vers la ville, des cœurs à la place des yeux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune damoiselle, j'accours à votre secouuuuuuurs !!

Zorro continua de fixer Luffy qui n'avait pas bougé. Usopp et Chopper décidèrent de rester sur le bateau, au cas où… Ils étaient plutôt mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir affronter toute une ville. Et tout cela se déroulait devant un sourire amusé de Robin.

* * *

_**U**n chapitre un peu plus long (heureusement ) Sinon, ça vous plaît ? (Auteur faisant des yeux de chien battu) __J'aimerai connaître votre avis siouuuu plaiiiiiiiiit !! (tomate s'écrasant sur l'auteur) _

_**O**uiiiiiiiiiin ! (Auteur courant se pendre)_


	4. Une Héritière

_**E**t voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! (seul le vol d'une mouche se fait entendre)_

_**A**h ! Ok. Bon alors voici le chapitre que personne n'attend. _

_**D**isclaimer : J'aime mener par le bout du nez tous ces personnages mais ils appartiennent à Oda-sensei. _

_**D**isclaimer n°2 : __J'ai oublié de préciser que Suétone et Luigi Cherubini ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont tous les deux exister et sont (censés) être connu. J'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration au niveau des noms. _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une Héritière : **

Nala courait à travers la ville, se demandant encore comment elle pourrait échapper à cette émeute. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, ils devaient avant tout survivre et la seule personne qui pouvait les mettre en danger n'était autre qu'elle-même. Même si elle avait réussi à temps son plan, elle ne devait pas se faire prendre. Du moins pour le moment.

Trois hommes apparurent au coin de la rue, la forçant à retourner sur ses pas. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, un autre groupe l'attendait au bout de la rue. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée.

- Nala, s'il te plaît, rends-toi. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, supplia l'un des hommes.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, cria-t-elle.

- Vous avez entendu ? Laissez-la tranquille !

Le propriétaire de la voix propulsa le groupe d'un magistral coup de pied. C'était un jeune homme blond dont une mèche cachait son œil gauche. Une cigarette fumait dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme, il se mit à onduler dans sa direction avec un cœur à la place de son œil unique. _« Mais il veut mourir ou quoi ? Si jamais on apprend qu'il m'a aidée… »_ Le fou s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit comme par magie une rose, une belle rose rouge. Il la lui offrit en même temps que sa déclaration d'amour :

- Ô Jolie demoiselle ! Veuillez accepter cette modeste fleur en signe de mon amour. Si vous avez le temps, peut-être pourrions nous dîner ensemble ce soir ?

La « jolie demoiselle » rougit à ce discours. Puis elle prit la fleur et regarda Sanji. Et elle éclata de rire. Ne pouvant même pas tenir sur ses jambes, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol pavé. Un peu surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, Sanji resta un moment bouche bée les yeux rivés sur elle. Celle-ci s'arrêta de rire et lui demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis votre sauveur, Sanji à votre service jour et nuit, Jolie demoiselle et vous, vous devez être Nala Ayame ?

Interloquée à ce que cet inconnu prononce son nom, elle s'en remis vite.

- Viens !

Elle se leva, prenant la main du blond pour le relever lui aussi, et ils coururent en direction du port.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Arrivée sur les quais, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais il ne fallait pas se relâcher maintenant. Le Vogue Merry mouillait un peu plus loin et Sanji l'y conduit. Il n'y avait personne à part Usopp et Chopper qui jouaient aux cartes dans la cuisine. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent leur activité lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leur entrée. La mâchoire d'Usopp tomba par terre et un air totalement ahuri apparut sur son visage. Il articula tout de même :

- Sanji… a eu… une touche !

Le pied du concerné lui referma la bouche d'une étrange manière.

I- diot, c'est Nala-chan, la demoiselle en détresse !

- Hum hum…

- Oui Nala-chwan ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Assied-toi.

Il déplaça l'une des chaises et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle refusa de se disputer au sujet de cette « demoiselle en détresse » dont on la qualifiait et accepta non sans plaisir le verre que le cuisinier lui offrit. Elle le vida d'un trait et cria comme si elle était dans une taverne :

- Un autre !

Sanji ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et la resservit.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini la bouteille, que Sanji se résigna à lui donner, elle fut enfin désaltérée et se balança sur sa chaise. Elle était heureuse. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit complètement satisfaite. Elle s'arrêta de se balancer et fixa Sanji. Heureux de tant d'attention ses yeux commencèrent à prendre la forme de cœur quand elle déclara :

- T'es cuistot toi ?

- Oui, Nala-chwan. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

- De la viande. Saignante de préférence.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se pourlécha intérieurement. Le coq commença alors sa préparation, sous l'œil attentif de la jeune fille, et sourit en lui-même.

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres choisirent de faire leur apparition. Tout le monde aperçut la jeune fille qui dirigeait toute son attention sur le cuistot. Ou plutôt sur la tranche de viande qu'il cuisinait.

- Sanji-kun ?, demanda Nami.

- Oh Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, Cook-san, répondit Robin. Mais nous sommes revenus bredouille. J'imagine que cette jeune fille est celle que nous cherchons ?

- Tout à fait Robin-chwan. Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée mes déesses ?

- Hé ! Love-Cook ! Sert-nous à boire !

- Sois poli, Marimo !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, sourcil enroulé ?

- D'être poli ! Même si je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que ça veut dire.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Zorro avait dégainé et s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsque le poing de Nami le stoppa net dans son élan qui par la même occasion avait assommé le cuisinier.

- Et là Sanji, je peux le prendre ?, demanda Nala en se retournant vers lui.

Elle remarqua ainsi le reste de l'équipage. Puis, lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état du cuisinier, elle pâlit.

- NON ! SANJI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! VITE !

Elle secouait le pauvre Sanji tout en pleurant. L'équipage, gêné par cette scène, regarda l'hystérique. Usopp se demanda comment on pouvait s'attacher autant à quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

- ET JE FAIS COMMENT POUR SAVOIR SI C'EST CUIT MAINTENANT ?

Tout le monde tomba par terre (version manga). Tout ça pour ça ?

- Oh Nala-chwan ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, fit en se réveillant Sanji.

- Crétin ! Ne fais plus l'imbécile tant que je n'aurai pas été servie !

Et se tournant vers l'équipage, elle remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche cet autre imbécile ? » _

Cet autre imbécile n'était autre que Luffy qui n'avait même pas commencé les recherches et s'était installé de nouveau à la même taverne. Les assiettes vides s'empilaient çà et là mais Luffy n'y prêtait même pas attention. Il engloutit une dernière côtelette, paya puis s'en alla. Il retourna vers le bateau où il put voir une lumière dans la cuisine.

Sur le pont, il sentit une bonne odeur de viande et courut à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, l'estomac à nouveau vide. Mais la première chose qu'il vit l'arrêta. Une jeune fille mangeait avec appétit un morceau de viande tout en rigolant d'une blague d'Usopp. Un sourire se dessinant sur sa bouche, il ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- Nanou ?

* * *

_**M**ais qui est donc cette fille ? Niark niark niark ! Vous le saurez quand je l'aurai écrit ! _

_**(**auteur se faisant tapé sur les doigts : AU BOULOT !**)**_


	5. Une Nounou

_**(**auteur essayant d'être la plus discrète possible**)** Coucou ! (auteur qui murmure) Je vais poster vite fait ce chapitre. (auteur qui est trouvée par quelques lecteurs passant justement à ce moment-là) Ah ! C'est bon je suis désolé, me tapez pas ! _

_**J**e suis désolé pour tout ce retard ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas vraiment ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Cette histoire appartient à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Comment ça c'est pas ce qui est demandé ? _

_**Doudouille** : Même si je t'ai déjà répondu, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review. C'est quand même ma toute première sur cette fic !_

_**B**ref, je ne m'attarde plus, voici la suite ! _

* * *

**Une Nounou : **

- Nanou ?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle fronça des sourcils, visiblement mécontente. Elle se leva et mit brusquement ses mains sur la table. Elle fixa Luffy avec un regard mauvais et lança :

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !?

- Je sais pas, répondit-il en se curant le nez.

Une assiette vola dans sa direction et s'écrasa à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait de bons réflexes.

- ET ARRÊTE DE TE CURER LE NEZ ! C'EST DEGOUTANT !

- Mais ça me gratte.

Une nouvelle veine apparut sur sa tempe, venant se rajouter à toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà. Elle tremblait de fureur. _« Dire que j'attendais avec impatience son arrivée ! Mais quelle idiote ! »_ Elle s'écroula sur sa chaise, effondrée.

- T'es incorrigible, souffla-t-elle.

Le prenant pour un compliment, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles devant les regards ahuris de son équipage.

- Minute. Vous vous connaissez ?, voulut savoir Nami.

- On dirait bien, remarqua Robin.

- Luffy, tu peux peut-être nous expliquer ?, demanda le cuistot.

- Hum hum…, grogna 'Nanou'

- Oui ma sublime déesse ?

- Je ne pense pas que Luffy soit assez intelligent pour pouvoir vous l'expliquez alors…

- C'est ma nounou !, déclara soudain Luffy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luffy puis vers la « nounou » en question qui était déjà parcouru de frissons de fureur. _« 'C'est ma nounou' ! Ha Ha Ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-la ! » _La jeune brunette se prit la tête dans les mains _« En même temps, c'est pas si faux que ça »_

S'apercevant que tout le monde la dévisageait, elle releva la tête. Autant l'avouer maintenant, ils l'auraient su tôt ou tard.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je vais d'abord vous expliquez.

Elle mit ses pieds sur la table, ses mains derrière la tête et raconta sa première rencontre avec le 'crétin'.

_**Flash Back : **_

C'était une journée ensoleillée, une petite brise soufflait dans le visage de Nala, faisant voltiger dans tous les sens ses longs cheveux rebelles. La côte se découpait dans la mer bleue et claire. Un port se dessina et l'embarcation s'y dirigea avec assurance et entrain. Nala soupira et regarda son père, un homme d'une certaine corpulence, qui fumait un fin cigare sur le coin de la bouche et admirait la beauté de cette vue. Un petit village apparut. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il portait le nom de Fushia. Ce n'était qu'un petit village de pêcheur pourtant, elle et son père devait s'y rendre. Pour le travail. Un service demandé par Garp lui-même. Ce n'était pas refusable. Alors son père avait accepté : il devait surveiller et instruire son petit fils.

Elle se demanda maintes et maintes fois à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Le petit fils d'un vice-amiral ! Encore un (petit-)fils à papa qui allait la prendre de haut. On lui avait appris qu'ils avaient le même âge. Donc ça lui faisait… 15 ans. Et il avait besoin d'être surveillé ? Et instruit ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. De plus, son père, bien qu'il avait d'impressionnantes connaissances, n'était pas un bon professeur. Et ce n'était pas lui qui le nierait. Il n'était pas non plus la personne la plus proche de ce petit coin reculé d'East Blue. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Nala chassa ses questions de sa tête et tourna son regard sur les nombreux petits bateaux amarrés au port. Ils étaient arrivés. Enfin, ils pourraient marcher à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches et ne plus être ballottés dans un bateau. Qui était gigantesque et luxueux, soit dit en passant. Même si Nala en avait l'habitude, elle était assez gênée de cette surprenante richesse.

Par contre, elle était fier de son père. C'était lui qui, peu avant sa naissance, avait découvert une mine d'or et l'avait exploité seul. Même si aujourd'hui, il avait des employés qui suaient sang et eau à sa place, elle en était toujours fier car il avait relancé l'économie de l'île. Et le pays était devenu prospère.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied par terre, elle chercha du regard le 'petit-fils à papy'. Elle cherchait quelqu'un de grand, de distingué et de beau dans un habit extrêmement cher attifé d'un nouveau chapeau très à la mode. Elle pensait qu'il serait courtois et pointilleux. Elle se demanda aussi s'il était prétentieux.

Mais à sa plus grande déception, il n'était pas là, ce que lui rappela gentiment son père. Ils devaient le chercher dans le village et la première piste que lui avait donné le vice-amiral était la taverne. Le point de vue de Nala à propos de ce garçon changea radicalement. Un homme bien élevé ne passe pas son temps à la taverne. Cependant, elle réserva son jugement, et espéra tout de même qu'il soit poli.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, la première chose qu'ils virent fut une pile d'assiette empilées sur le comptoir. Un adolescent avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête les engloutissait une par une, ne laissant aucune miette (de nourriture !). Nala détourna son attention, essayant vainement de trouver dans cette cohue un garçon plutôt à l'écart. (1) Mais elle n'en découvrit aucun de ce gabarit-là. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son père pour l'interroger, celui-ci n'était déjà plus là et s'était approché du goinfre. Ce même goinfre continuait à s'empiffrer tandis que son interlocuteur lui parlait. Peut-être lui demandait-il un renseignement ?

Elle se dirigea vers son père. Celui-ci, à son arrivée, lui sourit et la présenta au garçon. Il était brun avec des cheveux courts en bataille. Sa bouche était remplie de ce qu'il semblait être de la viande. Il portait une veste rouge et un pantacourt en jean. Mais surtout, il avait un chapeau de paille digne d'un fermier sur la tête.

- C'est lui, c'est Monkey D. Luffy !, déclara son père.

Un peu prise de cours, elle fit des yeux ronds. Alors le petit-fils d'un vice-amiral ressemblait à un… paysan. Elle déglutit. Tous ses espoirs de courtoisie, de politesse et d'intelligence s'envolèrent. Un garçon pareil ne pouvait être qu'idiot et au pire prétentieux. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et dit d'un ton poli :

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Nala Ayame. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Elle avança sa main en direction du garçon. Mais elle resta en suspens. La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise devant le regard insistant du garçon qui n'arrêtait pas sa mastication.

- Abors b'est boi ba boubou ?

- Comment ?

Il avala son énorme bouchée et répéta :

- Alors c'est toi ma nounou ?

- Heu… non pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas une…

- Ha ha ha ! Enfin ma perle, deux mois à devoir « surveiller et instruire » un jeune homme, c'est bien le rôle d'une nounou, non ?, rigola son père.

La jeune fille rougit de colère et frappa la tête du « jeune homme à surveiller et instruire ».

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

Le silence dans la salle s'abattit. Mais il fut soudain brisé par des fous rires de tous les clients.

- Ha ha ha !

- On va pas s'ennuyer avec cette petite !

- Je plains ce pauvre Luffy !

- Luffy, tâche de te tenir bien devant cette demoiselle !

Apparemment, le dénommé Luffy n'était pas inconnu du coin.

- Bon, je dois aller voir le maire, ma perle. Vous n'avez qu'à faire connaissance tous les deux, annonça Mr Ayame.

- Oui papa.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et s'en alla. Luffy avait repris le cours de son repas et Nala s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Les rires s'étaient estompés peu après le départ de l'homme et la taverne était redevenue calme, du moins pour une taverne.

La jeune fille regarda d'abord le goinfre. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'observait, elle lui vola une, puis deux, puis une demi-douzaine de cuisse de poulet qui abondaient dans les plats. Lorsqu'elle entama la dernière bouchée, Luffy remarqua alors qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avala précipitamment son morceau de viande et se tourna vers la coupable :

- Nanou ? Tu sais, c'est ma viande à moi. C'est la mienne, si t'en veux, tu n'as qu'à t'en commander mais ne me la vole…

- Je m'appelle Nala !, rugit-elle en l'assommant d'un nouveau coup de pied sur la tête.

- Mais tu m'as volé ma viande !, répondit-il, comme si cela pouvait être une excuse.

- Si ce n'est que ça qui te dérange… Tu en as encore plein là-bas et ce n'est pas le début du repas. Tu peux bien te passer de quelques cuisses.

Luffy bouda et repris le cours de son repas. Voulant brisé ce malaise, Nala lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Nanou ?

- C'est plus rapide de dire Nanou que Nala-nounou.

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière la tête de la dite Nanou. Ainsi, l'idée d'être une nounou n'était pas ressortie de la tête de Luffy.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Après cette rencontre plutôt froide entre les deux jeunes, le tempérament joyeux du garçon reprit le dessus et ils devinrent amis. Chaque matin, Luffy était réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé ou par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes suivant l'humeur de Nala. Comme elle ne supportait pas la vie sur le bateau, elle et son père avait élu domicile dans la petite maison du brun. Et même s'il n'était pas très coopératif pour « s'instruire » aux mathématiques, à l'histoire ou aux langues, il assistait quand même aux cours. Il y était obligé par Nala qui incarnait bien le rôle de la surveillance. C'était une période heureuse où Luffy se retrouva moins seul. Cependant, chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, il faisait son entraînement en cachette. Il ne voulait pas, même Mr Ayame et sa fille, qu'on le voit s'entraîner. C'était son combat, il le ferait seul.

Un soir où justement il s'entraînait, Nala sortit pour observer les étoiles. Chez elle, sur son île, les nuages recouvraient trop souvent le ciel, à cause des montagnes paraissait-il. Elle aimait les regarder, essayant de se remémorer l'emplacement de quelques constellations. Elle arrivait sans difficultés à distinguer la Grande et Petite Ourse. Mais les autres, elle ne savait plus. Elle en découvrait de nouvelles. La tête dans les étoiles, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'approchait du lieu de l'entraînement de Luffy.

- Nanou ?

Elle sursauta. Mais ce n'était que Luffy. Elle eut alors une soudaine envie de lui faire partager son petit plaisir, sa récréation.

- J'adore les étoiles. Elles sont belles. Et elles ne sont à personne, juste au ciel.

Luffy leva la tête lui aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont belles.

Tous les deux avaient murmuré, ne voulant rompre cet instant magique.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra les atteindre ?, demanda-t-elle.

- On peut déjà les atteindre.

Ils se turent. Après quelques minutes de silence, Nala détacha ses yeux du ciel et se dirigea vers la maison. Mais après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le garçon.

- Deviens fort Luffy.

Elle lui sourit et courut, rentrant rapidement.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se retrouvèrent toutes les nuits, l'une observant les étoiles, l'autre s'entraînant pour son rêve. C'étaient les seules fois où la jeune fille restait calme devant l'appellation de « Nanou ».

Durant les deux mois de son séjour, Luffy déteignit sur la jeune fille qui devint plus joyeuse, profitant de chaque instant de sa vie. Elle avait perdu toute son éducation de bonne enfant et parlait avec bien plus d'assurance. Mais son père n'était apparemment pas contre : lui aussi devint moins coincé et accorda toujours plus de temps pour sa fille. Leurs liens se renforcèrent et ils eurent une réelle complicité père-fille. Lorsqu'ils repartirent sur leur bateau gigantesque et luxueux, Luffy se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Au tout début, lorsque son grand-père lui avait annoncé leur arrivée, il avait d'abord refusé de leur parler. Mais la curiosité et l'impatience aidant, il les avait adoré tout de suite. Surtout Nanou, qui était marante lorsqu'elle poursuivait les cafards ou les rats dans la cuisine. Et le vieil homme aussi, à parler toujours devant lui, un gros livre à la main. Il était comique car il mimait souvent, avec de grands gestes. Une fois, le livre avait volé par la fenêtre parce qu'il ne s'était pas retenu. Et bien sûr, le livre était tombé dans la boue, redoublant le fou rire de Luffy. Et Nala lui avait à nouveau donné un coup de pied. Ses coups de pieds faisaient très mal, Luffy pouvait l'admettre.

Ainsi, durant deux mois de sa vie, une nouvelle amitié était née. Et elle avait été aidée par son grand-père en personne. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ruse ? Personne ne le saura jamais.

_**Flash Back End**_

* * *

_**(1)** Vive les préjugés ! xD_

_**V**oilà, je l'ai fini ! Ca faisait longtemps que je bloquais mais en même temps j'écrivais plus mon autre fic. C'est pas du tout le même genre alors c'est difficile de raccrocher avec celle-la ! _

_**M**erci aux rares lecteurs qui sont venus ! (ou avec de la chance, de la magie ou une influence importante de lecteurs assoiffés de sang... heu... d'histoires, il y en aura un peu plus que d'habitude !)_


	6. Un Ennemi

______

**_#Arrive sur la pointe des pieds# _**_Bon... bonjour. **#sourire nerveux# **__Comment ça va bien ? Bien ? Ah cool..._**_ #triture ses doigts# _**_Je... JE SUIS DESOLE !! TENEZ ! VOILÀ VOTRE CHAPITRE ! MAIS PITIE ! ME TUEZ PAS !! _

_**V**oici la suite, courte certe, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Un Ennemi :**

Après son récit, en omettant le passage de l'entraînement de Luffy et de sa passion des étoiles, la jeune fille sourit. Se remémorer le bon vieux temps, c'était ce qu'elle préférait faire. Quitte à toujours vivre dans le passé.

- Alors Dimitri Ayame, le propriétaire de la mine, c'est ton père ?, demanda Nami.

- C'est exact.

- Heu… on… on m'a dit qu'il avait été…, continua la rousse.

- Assassiné. Par Suétone, finit Nanou.

- Papy-Gold est mort ?

Luffy venait de comprendre.

_« Papy-Gold… Il a toujours des surnoms farfelus celui-là »_, désespéra intérieurement la jeune fille.

- Luffy, comment as-tu fait pour oublier ce passage du discours ?, gronda Sanji.

- Il a sûrement oublier le nom de mon père. C'est un crétin, on ne peut rien y faire, voulut le défendre Nala.

Le crétin s'était renfermé dans un mutisme à faire peur. _« Peut-être que j'y suis allée un peu fort… »_

- Où est ce Suétone, Nanou ?, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu vas…

- Où est ce Suétone ?!

- Dans le Palais Minéral. Il doit être dans sa chambre en ce moment mais pourquoi… ?

Luffy se précipita dehors en courant. Il suivit son instinct et se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment blanc. Arrivé devant le grand portail en fer, il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Les habitants de la ville étaient toujours à la recherche de Nala mais il avait réussi à les éviter sans difficultés, ceux-ci trop accaparés par leur activité nocturne pour penser à lui barrer la route.

Il donna un coup de poing sur la serrure du portail et celle-ci vola en éclat. La porte de droite se décrocha et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, laissant le passage libre. Il entra en courant dans l'immense cour où plusieurs gardes tentèrent de le stopper. Mais quelques coups de poings et de pieds suffirent à les envoyer valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Une autre porte l'empêchait d'entrer dans le Palais mais celle-ci ne le dérangea pas longtemps. Il franchit enfin le seuil du Palais et fonça dans le hall.

C'était un long couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de gigantesques plaques d'or. Seule une torche brûlait tous les vingt mètres mais elle suffisait amplement à illuminer le hall, les plaques d'or reflétant leur lumière. Un grand escalier brillait de la même manière et Luffy s'y engagea. Son entrée n'était pas restée inaperçue et bientôt une dizaine de gardes le poursuivait, d'autres arrivaient devant lui, leur lance bien aiguisée, les sangles de leur casque battant sur leurs joues. Luffy n'avait rien à craindre d'eux, quelques pirouettes par-ci par-là, une jambe à rallonge qui faisait basculer les hommes et les poings remplis de toute la force du jeune homme lui permettaient de leur échapper. Il était tel une tornade, là où il était déjà passé il ne restait que des hommes à terre, inconscients ou gémissant.

Ce dernier continuait à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de ce Suétone et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa colère le dominer. Il avait tué Papy-Gold ! Ce gentil père de famille, qui était toujours affectueux avec lui, qui l'avait tellement fait rire ! Cet homme si juste, si cultivé ! Un de ces grands hommes irremplaçables ! Luffy était en colère mais aussi triste. Il repensait à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé durant ces deux mois, à ses gestes démesurés, son charabia sur le cycle de la vie, il se rappelait surtout de l'apprentissage des langues : écouter des mots inconnus sortir de sa bouche lui avait toujours provoqué des fous rire incontrôlables. Mais savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les entendre, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rire avec lui, que surtout Nanou se retrouvait seule et sans défense face à l'assassin de son père augmentait sa colère. Sa nostalgie devint de la colère et peu à peu une rage inimaginable commença à s'immiscer dans son cœur.

Il arriva devant une porte totalement différente des autres. Elle n'était pas recouverte de plaques d'or comme toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vues mais était seulement peinte en un blanc nacré et la poignée de la porte était un énorme diamant si finement taillé que son éclat était plus lumineux que celui de l'or de tout le Palais.

Luffy reprit un peu son souffle et ouvrit la porte, sentant entre ses doigts les nombreuses facettes du diamant. La salle qu'il découvrit était une salle à manger spacieuse et tout y était luxueux : la table en chêne massif faisait bien dix mètres de long, les chaises sculptées dans le marbre étaient des chefs d'œuvre en elles-mêmes, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge vif, moelleux et doux au toucher, les murs étaient drapés de tapisseries représentant un magnifique coucher de soleil sur celui de gauche et une étrange pleine lune dans les tons bleutés sur le mur de droite. Le silence régnait en maître et les lustres éclairaient plus faiblement la pièce que les couloirs.

Un mouvement souple et léger fit tourner la tête de Luffy qui aperçut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et maigre, une fine moustache rousse au-dessus de fines lèvres et qui était assis sur une chaise de marbre à sa droite. L'homme en question ne l'impressionnait pas, pas plus que ses nombreux pistolets accrochés à sa ceinture en cuir. L'homme roux sourit discrètement puis remplit son verre de vin avant de le porter au niveau de sa bouche. Il lui fit un petit signe afin qu'il s'approche. Luffy resta sur ses gardes mais s'avança tout de même de quelques pas.

- C'est toi, Suétone ?, lança le brun.

- En chair et en os.

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- C'est vrai que tu as tué Papy-Gold ?

L'homme parut surpris. Pas étonnant puisque Luffy n'utilisait pas les mêmes noms que tout le monde ! Pourtant l'homme se reprit :

- Tu veux sûrement parlé de Dimitri, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Et tu me demandes si je l'ai tué ?

Luffy ne répondant pas, Suétone se permit d'agrandir un peu plus son sourire.

- D'où te vient une telle affirmation ? Je sais que je peux paraître cruel et inspirer de la peur mais c'est uniquement pour traiter les affaires.

À ces mots, une lueur traversa les yeux du roux et Luffy fut persuadé qu'il mentait. Il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines et ses ongles s'enfonçaient tellement dans sa peau qu'ils étaient en train d'entamer sa peau.

L'homme pourtant ne paraissait pas inquiet. L'arrivée bruyante de Luffy ne l'avait qu'averti d'une rencontre plus intéressante que celles ennuyeuses à mourir de Luigi, son secrétaire et porte-parole proclamé. Savoir que le brun venait le voir en ennemi ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il en avait déjà tellement qu'il n'en comptait plus le nombre. Cependant ce jeune homme l'intriguait bien plus car il n'avait pas agi en discrétion, il n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et ça lui plaisait.

- Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

- Monkey D. Luffy !

- Hé bien, Monkey D. Luffy, je suppose que si tu es venu jusqu'ici avec l'intention de me mettre la pâté, tu dois savoir où se trouve ma fiancée ?

- Nanou n'est pas ta fiancée !

- Bien sûr que si. Et demain nous nous marierons. Après tout c'est elle qui en rêve depuis sa tendre enfance…

Ce mensonge honteux renforça la colère de Luffy.

- Elle a jamais voulu ça ! Surtout si c'est toi qui as tué Papy-Gold !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Tu n'écoutes pas les potins dans les rues ? Il est malencontreusement tombé du haut d'une falaise. C'était un accident.

- Menteur !

Cette fois, le jeune homme se précipita sur Suétone afin de lui donner un coup de poing mais celui-ci se leva et fit un salto arrière pour retomber souplement sur ses pieds, esquivant ainsi le coup de son adversaire.

- Je vois qu'on ne peut même plus discuter avec toi. Ça ne fait rien, je vais te battre et tu pourras assister à mon mariage avec Nala.

À ces paroles, tout son visage s'éclaira, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent et son sourire devint si large qu'il mangeait la moitié de son visage.

Le combat s'engagea entre eux, violent et dévastateur.

_

* * *

_

_**C**a commence à bouger ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais comme cette fic n'est plus en "PAUSE", il arrivera dans peu de temps !_

_**A**llez, quelques reviews pourront me faire accélérer les choses ;) !_

_**J**e tiens à remercier **mugiwara-cristal **à qui je n'ai pu répondre, n'ayant pas MSN ni Skyblog... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir redonné de la motivation ! Si tu veux que je te réponde, laisse-moi ton mail =) !_


	7. Un Enlèvement

_**N**iark niark niark ! **#regarde le titre de sa fic#** Ah non, pardon, à chaque fois que j'entame un nouveau chapitre, ça me fait penser à _**Le diable est un ange**_ et ça me manque de ne plus faire de sadisme dans mon blabla qui sert à rien xD !_

_**C**a y est, voilà un nouveau chapitre toujours très court mais je me suis amusée à rajouter des p'tites choses en plus du scénario initial. Mon imagination m'a encore joué des tours !_

**R**éponse de reviews anonymes (d'ailleurs j'en ai que d'anonymes !) :

**Lorelei :** _Hé oui, le Luffy marié je trouvais ça marrant =) !_

**Mugiwara-cristal :**_ Désolé de ne pas te répondre, les adresses mail ne passent pas dans les reviews... Il faut la mettre là où tu mets ton "nom". Et là je pourrai enfin te répondre xD ! Et merci encore pour le compliment #rougit# _

_**E**t voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Un Enlèvement : **

Pendant ce temps, l'équipage du chapeau de paille ainsi que Nala s'étaient précipités à la suite du capitaine, sachant pertinemment que le dit capitaine en furie n'était pas parti pour s'empiffrer. Nala avait eu peur que le brun réagisse ainsi. Elle avait déjà perdu son père, elle ne voulait plus perdre d'être cher.

Malgré leur vigilance, Nala était facilement repérable dans la ville et l'équipage avait dû fuir les poursuivants de la jeune fille et ce, à sa demande. Elle ne voulait pas blesser les habitants de cette ville, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait être capturée. Ce petit contre-temps leur avait fait perdre de vue Luffy. Pourtant ils furent très vite renseignés sur sa position lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Ça ne pouvait être que lui !

La détonation paniqua la population et bientôt presque tout le monde s'enfuit chez lui, laissant les rues vides et calmes. La petite troupe s'était enfin libérée de leurs assaillants très nombreux et Nala reprit son souffle :

- C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que fait cet abruti ?! Il veut mourir ou quoi ?!

Nami la prit par les épaules, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

- Arrête de paniquer. C'est Luffy ! Il ne fait que des conneries mais ce crétin est increvable !

Nala la regarda droit dans les yeux puis parcourut le reste de l'équipage et y lit la même chose dans chaque regard. _« Ils lui font confiance. »_ Nala soupira doucement pour se reprendre et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison !

Son sourire se répercuta à l'ensemble des amis de Luffy.

- Bon ! On ne va pas rester là à ne rien faire ! On va aider ce crétin de capitaine et surtout s'emparer du trésor !, lança joyeusement Nami, les yeux transformés en Berry.

Zorro haussa un sourcil, Sanji se trémoussa autour d'elle en mode « Love-Love », Robin sourit malicieusement, Chopper et Usopp se serrèrent dans leurs bras de peur et Nala se racla la gorge, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue.

- J'ai mal compris ou tu as dit « s'emparer du trésor » ?

- Non non, tu as très bien compris. Notre aide a un prix, continua-t-elle d'un air machiavélique.

Nala n'en revenait pas de la cupidité de la rousse mais accepta malgré tout le marché. Après tout, s'ils réussissaient à chasser Suétone de l'île, ils mériteraient bien une compensation en échange. Nala sentait qu'elle était quand même en train de se faire avoir.

Une deuxième détonation les coupèrent dans leur conversation, ou plutôt chantage d'après Nala. Le combat entre Luffy et Suétone faisait rage et ils se battaient à présent dans la cour du Palais Minéral qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand chose. Les murs et les colonnes en marbre ou en or massif avaient été abattus et la plupart des gardes avaient préféré fuir face à la violence de cet affrontement.

Lorsque l'équipage arriva enfin à apercevoir les deux adversaires, ces derniers étaient face à face, essoufflés. La sueur plaquait les cheveux bruns de Luffy sur son front et il s'était penché de façon à poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. La bouche grande ouverte pour reprendre son souffle, il transperçait des yeux Suétone. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas très affecté par cette détermination sans faille ainsi que par la fatigue mais on sentait qu'il était totalement concentré sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

Nala frissonna en voyant Suétone, l'assassin de son père. Le roux vit la jeune femme en retrait et lui fit un rictus méprisant ce qui fit davantage frissonner Nala. Il reporta enfin son attention sur Luffy qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Le brun fronça encore plus les sourcils et sa rage s'enflamma de nouveau. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Suétone plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son veston et appuya sur un petit bouton.

- _FIIOOUUU_ _!!!!_

Un drôle d'oiseau, celui qui avait produit ce son aigu, se posa à côté de son maître. Il avait des plumes noires sur tout le corps et un bec jaune. Des yeux d'or observaient attentivement l'équipage et il secoua ses ailes, faisant voltiger quelques plumes qui échouèrent au sol. Un petit collier blanc enserrait son cou mais le plus impressionnant était sa taille : il était immense ! Il devait faire au moins deux mètres de haut et lorsqu'il ouvrait ses grandes ailes, son ombre ressemblait à celle des rapaces majestueux qui surveillaient les cieux.

Suétone lui caressa le dessous de son bec, ne pouvant pas l'atteindre jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. L'homme roux sourit et murmura quelques mots à l'oiseau.

- _FIOOU !_

Le gigantesque oiseau prit son envol sous l'œil attentif de l'équipage. Celui-ci fonça directement sur Nala qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de l'esquiver. Elle se sentit happée et emportée… dans les bras de Luffy ! Le capitaine au chapeau de paille avait réussi à la sauver !

Elle était serrée contre le torse de Luffy et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge en constatant leur soudaine proximité.

- Enfoiré ! Tu veux enlever Nanou c'est ça ?!

Suétone se contenta de lui faire une grimace déplaisante. Une nouvelle fois, Nala frissonna. Cet homme ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et… de la peur. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle était un peu rassurée en voyant Luffy la déposer à terre et se mettre devant elle pour la protéger des mauvaises intentions de Suétone. Elle essaya de se ressaisir et fusilla l'homme à la moustache rousse. Mais celui-ci ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

- HISSATSU KAYAKU BOSHI !

Une bille explosive atteignit sa cible mais l'oiseau ne s'écrasa pas pour autant et revint à la charge, cette fois fonçant sur Usopp qui décidément était le plus grand guerrier des mers, caché derrière les robustes épaules de Zorro.

- Zorro… J'ai la maladie de si-un-oiseau-m'approche-je-meurs.

- Tch… Ça sert à rien de faire ça si tu te caches après.

L'épéiste dégaina tout de même ses trois sabres et se mit en position. L'oiseau continuait son piquet mais un sifflement l'obligea à abandonner ses proies.

- _FIIOUU !_

L'oiseau tourna la tête vers son maître et comprit aussitôt le message. Il dévia de sa trajectoire et attrappa la jeune femme entre ses serres. Il s'approcha de son maître qui le chevaucha et les ennemis des Mugiwara s'éloignèrent en direction des montagnes.

L'équipage était sous le choc. L'une des leurs venaient de se faire enlever juste sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose !

Sanji laissa tomber sa cigarette et Chopper se mit à pleurer en bafouillant le nom de leur amie. Usopp avait la bouche grande ouverte, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et Zorro serrait les dents. Robin continua de suivre l'oiseau des yeux tandis que Luffy écarquilla les siens en voyant l'oiseau disparaître dans la brume omniprésente des montagnes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il frappa le sol de toutes ses forces et un gros trou remplaça la cour du Palais. Il serra encore plus son poing et hurla vers les montagnes :

- NAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

* * *

_**N**iark niark niark (décidément xD !) Finalement, j'ai réussi à mettre un peu de suspens ! Cela n'est-il pas magnifique ? _

_**M**ais que va-t-il arriver à Nami ? Et pourquoi Suétone l'a-t-il enlevée ? Il s'est trompé ? (xD) Il sait pas lire et il a cru que Nala c'était Nami ? (xD)_

_**M**erci pour vos reviews (surtout celles que je vais bientôt recevoir xD !) _


	8. Une Prise d'Otage

**_#Se faufile discrètement# H_**_é hé hé... coucou les gens. Ca va ? Ouais, bien. C'est cool. Ah oui, moi aussi. **#se jette à plat-ventre#** PARDON PARDON PARDON POUR CE RETARD ! Enfin, je vous livre ce chap' avant que je parte (ça m'étonnerait que je puisse en mettre un deuxième). _

_**M**erci en tout cas pour vos reviews et oui **lorelei**, je vais continuer cette fic et la finir même ! (Sauf si je meurs xD !)_

_**J**e vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

****

Une Prise d'Otage :

- Mais lâche-moi, maudit piaf !

Nami se débattit comme elle le pouvait, frappant de ses petits poings les serres jaunes et puissantes du dit piaf. Elle était énervée, elle avait froid dans cette brume et surtout, elle voulait descendre !

- Je veux descendre ! HE ! LE TYRAN CUPIDE ! DIT À TON PIAF DE ME LÂCHER !

Suétone, assis tranquillement sur le dos de son oiseau, soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette fille comme otage ? Il aurait dû prendre le renne, il avait l'air moins casse-pied. Il répondit quand même à la rousse :

- Si je dis à Fiou de te lâcher, je n'aurai plus d'otage. Et en plus…

L'homme se pencha pour regarder le vide en-dessous de lui. Il sourit et Nami déglutit difficilement.

- Je crois bien que tu t'aplatiras comme un crêpe.

Il fronça des sourcils et finit par lui cracher, furieux :

- Alors reste tranquille et tais-toi !

Nami n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, surtout si c'était pour lui dire quoi faire. Mais là, dans cette situation, elle ne put que se résoudre à obéir. Elle se mit à tapoter rageusement de ses doigts les serres jaunes et entreprit d'attendre patiemment qu'ils arrivent à destination.

**_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_**

Il courait. Il courait à en avoir mal aux muscles, à en avoir mal aux poumons tellement l'effort devenait intense et épuisant mais il continuait de courir à travers cette forêt si dense. Il se trouvait sur le flanc de la montagne à la recherche de son amie. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour reprendre un peu son souffle et hurla :

- NAAAMIIIIII ! OÙ ES-TU ?

Pas de réponse. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il reprit sa course tout en continuant à appeler la rousse.

Sanji et Zorro arrivaient tant bien que mal à suivre l'allure de leur capitaine. En même temps, ils ne voulaient absolument pas céder le moindre terrain à l'abruti d'à côté, Sanji pour sauver sa belle et cupide Nami des griffes de ce fou furieux et de son piaf, Zorro, tout simplement parce que perdre face à ce sourcil en vrille lui était inadmissible.

Robin, Nala, Usopp et Chopper n'étaient pas en reste et restaient sur les talons des deux hommes.

- NAAAAMMIIIIIIII !

**_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_**

Suétone plissa des yeux et réussit enfin à voir la plate-forme d'atterrissage. Il fallait bien ça pour l'oiseau de deux mètres ! Le roux sauta souplement sur la surface grise et aussitôt un petit homme avec un chapeau de lutin vert ouvrit la porte du bâtiment afin d'accueillir son maître.

- Sir Suétone, allez-vous bien ?, s'écria Luigi, le secrétaire de Suétone. J'ai su pour le Palais Minéral ! Quelle catastrophe ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le tyran en balayant de la main les doutes du lutin. Apporte-moi le collier DG600.

Le lutin aperçut enfin Nami, toujours prisonnière de l'oiseau qui voltigeait paresseusement autour de la plate-forme, ne pouvant pas se poser.

- Tout de suite, Sir !

Luigi se mit à courir mais se retourna finalement pour demander :

- Mais ne vouliez-vous pas le réserver pour Mademoiselle Nala ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- Oui, Sir !

Le petit homme rentra dans le bâtiment pour aller chercher l'objet en question. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de son maître et lui tendit un collier de perle. Suétone siffla et Fiou vint près de lui. Nami regarda d'un air sceptique le collier. Il était joli et semblait être précieux mais elle se méfiait quand même. Oh et puis, après tout, ça pourrait peut-être se vendre fort cher ! Ses yeux se transformèrent en Berry et le roux lui mit le collier au cou. Elle fut déposée délicatement au sol et Fiou put enfin se poser.

- Bien mademoiselle, vous êtes mon invitée d'honneur et je vous prie de vous tenir tranquille. Ce bijou autour de votre cou à la capacité d'exploser si j'appuie sur ce petit bouton blanc, dit le tyran en montrant un petit boîtier rouge devant le nez de Nami qui réalisa qu'elle était en danger à chaque seconde.

Elle s'était bien faite avoir !

Suétone lui fit signe d'avancer et elle suivit le lutin après avoir fusillé du regard le roux. Ce dernier avait souri d'une façon narquoise, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter contre lui.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et la jeune femme constata que les murs étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de papier en or. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et ne put empêcher ses yeux de se transformer en Berry. Dire qu'après que cette histoire serait finie, tout ça lui appartiendrait ! Elle sourit de contentement et se frotta les mains, rêvant déjà à une montagne d'or dans laquelle elle nagerait !

Suétone ne comprenait pas très bien les réactions de la jeune femme. Elle s'extasiait sur son collier explosif et sur ses murs et dans ses yeux dansait une flamme de folie. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme être aussi joyeuse pour un peu d'or et pierreries. Enfin il n'allait pas la contredire, l'or était d'une toute beauté ! Et bientôt la mine lui appartiendrait dès qu'il aurait épousé Nala, l'héritière de ce maudit Dimitri ! Le tyran éclata d'un rire lugubre ce qui arrêta Nami dans sa contemplation et sa rêverie. Elle frissonna en revenant à la réalité. C'était pas le moment de divaguer !

Luigi trottina jusqu'à une porte en bois incrustée de pierres précieuses et l'ouvrit. La salle était composée d'un bureau en marbre où une pile de dossiers attendaient d'être traités, un fauteuil en cuir noir très confortable et deux chaises un peu plus simple pour montrer la supériorité du maître des lieux, Suétone. Nami fut contrainte de s'asseoir sur l'une de ces chaises tandis que le tyran s'installait tranquillement à son bureau.

- Luigi, apporte-moi mon micro. Ah ! et aussi quelques petites douceurs, nous ne sommes pas seuls, compléta le roux en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

_« Berk ! »_ Nami le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard mais ne put empêcher un frisson de dégoût la traverser.

Le lutin amena le micro avec un plateau de toasts et Suétone s'empressa d'en prendre quelques uns pour les fourrer dans sa bouche. Il les avala, s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette apportée en même temps que le plateau et se racla la gorge. Il tapota le micro mais fronça les sourcils. Il retourna le micro, cherchant quelque chose. Finalement, il demanda :

- Luigi, tu peux l'allumer ?

- Oui Sir !

Le lutin prit des mains le micro, ouvrit un boîtier avec un canif, tapa un code de dix-huit chiffres, apposa son index pour que l'appareil identifie son empreinte digitale et les emplis à l'extérieur émirent un son aigu. Suétone se boucha les oreilles tout comme Nami et Luigi s'empressa de baisser le son.

Le tyran arracha des mains de son secrétaire le micro et lui jeta un regard noir. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant de peur. Suétone grommela son mécontentement et se racla une fois encore la gorge. Il appuya sur un bouton et aussitôt une sirène d'alarme sonna dans toute l'île.

_« Cher Monkey D. Luffy, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient et j'ai heureusement moi aussi quelque chose à laquelle tu tiens. J'aimerais que nous fassions un échange, tout en haut de la falaise, près de la mine d'or. Bien entendu, viens seul. »_

Suétone balança le micro dans les mains du lutin qui le rattrapa de justesse. Il l'éteignit et Suétone s'accorda un sourire. Il savait que Luffy viendrait pour sauver son amie et Nala connaissait très bien l'endroit où il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent. Après tout, c'était à cet endroit que Dimitri avait malencontreusement chuté.

Le tyran se retourna vers la baie vitrée derrière lui et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Il lui suffirait de jeter le jeune homme à la mer, et alors plouf ! il coulerait comme une enclume ! Il ferait exploser le collier de la rousse et Nala serait _À LUI _!

Il éclata de rire, de ce rire lugubre si représentatif de toutes les mauvaises intentions qu'il avait en lui.

Nami se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se résolut à trouver une solution. Pas question d'être un poids pour Luffy !

* * *

_**B**on, il se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est un chap' de transition, c'est pour ça ! Je suis désolé, vraiment, pour tous ces retards, mais sincèrement je n'éprouve plus autant de plaisir à l'écrire, c'est pour ça. Je la finis parce que j'ai déjà abandonné une fic pour manque de motivation et je veux plus. Surtout que c'est ma toute première fic, alors j'aimerai au moins montrer à quel point j'ai progressé ! _

_**D**'ailleurs en relisant les premiers chap's, je me rends compte à quel point il manque de la description ! Enfin je me rattrape maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**M**erci pour les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me motive à la terminer ! Alors continuez !_


	9. Un Echange

**_Y_**_o ! Ouais, je sais, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas de chap' avant longtemps, mais quoi, j'ai de l'inspi en ce moment, vous plaignez pas ! _

_**J**e remercie quand même les gens qui me donnent des reviews, je fais ça vraiment que pour eux (la chance xD !) ! Tiens, ça me fait penser aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte, et qui me donnent pas de reviews (yeux de cocker)... snif snif. Enfin, ça veut dire que ça plaît, j'aimerai juste connaître vos avis, c'est tout x3 !_

_**S**ur ce, je vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu plus vivant que le dernier ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Un Echange :**

L'équipage avait réussi à rattraper le capitaine au chapeau de paille puisque celui-ci s'était stoppé à l'annonce de l'échange des otages. Ils étaient tous essoufflés mais ils avaient retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Ils pouvaient encore sauver leur amie !

Nala, pourtant, n'était pas aussi confiante que l'équipage. Elle connaissait cette falaise, c'était là que son père était… Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se changer les idées. Pour l'instant, il fallait sauver Nami. Mais c'était dangereux, connaissant Suétone, il avait un plan pour la récupérer et ne laisser aucune preuve pouvant l'inculper de quoi que ce soit. Et le fait de demander à ce que Luffy soit seul ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Le brun se tourna vers elle, encore un peu à court de souffle :

- Nanou, tu sais où c'est ?

- Heu.. oui.

La jeune femme était un peu surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme allait faire l'échange si facilement.

D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule car Sanji écrasa son talon sur la tête de son capitaine.

- Imbécile, tu vas quand même pas la livrer ?

Luffy se massa le crâne et sourit :

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais mes amis !

Son sourire se répercuta sur les visages de ses dits amis.

- Je vais y aller et l'exploser !

- Je propose que l'on se sépare en deux groupes, suggéra alors plus sagement Robin. L'un sera composé de notre capitaine et de Mademoiselle Nala, et l'autre assurera leurs arrières. On ne sait jamais.

- Oh oui, Robin-chwaan !, s'exclama joyeusement le blond. Tu es si intelligente !

La brune se contenta de lui sourire tandis que Zorro renifla de dégoût devant l'attitude plus qu'extravagante du cuistot. Ce dernier se retourna, l'œil mauvais envers l'épéiste et lui cracha :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as Marimo ?

- Je me disais que t'étais un crétin.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Crétin !

- Tu vas voir qui c'est le plus crétin des deux, Marimo !

Une bagarre entre les deux hommes commença, et malheureusement personne ne pouvait plus les arrêter, Nami n'étant plus là pour les assommer.

- Tu vois Chopper, si Nami n'avait pas été là depuis le début, le bateau aurait coulé à cause de ces deux-là, expliqua Usopp. Mais ne t'inquiète pas car Nami sera sauvée grâce à Usopp-sama !, fit le garçon au long nez en montrant ces biceps, très peu présents à vrai dire, à un renne admiratif.

Le remue-ménage n'empêcha pas Luffy de rester la tête sur les épaules.

- Alors Nanou, on y va ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et entama une nouvelle course, suivie de près par Luffy. Robin les avait vu partir et décida de stopper toute cette pagaille. Des mains sortirent de partout, assommant les deux mâles en furie et donnant une pichenette au menteur et à son auditoire.

- Bien, pouvons-nous y aller ?, demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, la jeune femme.

Elle suivit alors le chemin qu'avait pris Nala et Luffy, et le reste emboîta le pas.

(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))

Suétone sirotait son cocktail fait-maison tout en surveillant le bord de la falaise grâce à l'écran de son ordinateur. Celui-ci retransmettait l'image de différentes caméras installées à des endroits stratégiques. Le tyran chantonnait un air assez connu et se surprenait à sourire de temps en temps, faisant pivoter son fauteuil de droite à gauche au rythme de sa comptine.

Enfin, il vit Luffy et Nala sur l'une de ses images. Il vérifia qu'aucune autre personne ne soit aux alentours et constata que le pirate avait respecté les consignes.

- Luigi, tu surveilles. Préviens-moi si quelque chose se passe.

- Oui Sir !

Le lutin s'assit sur la dernière chaise disponible et tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers lui, accrochant à son oreille un micro. Suétone en fit de même et demanda à Nami de le suivre. Celle-ci se laissa mener à l'extérieur où l'oiseau se nettoyait les plumes avec son bec.

- Fiou !, appela le maître de l'oiseau.

- FIOOOOOOOOUUUUUU !

Suétone lui caressa doucement le dessous du bec avant de monter sur son dos. Il tendit la main vers Nami et la rousse hésita avant de la prendre. Elle se hissa derrière l'homme et s'accrocha à lui lorsque l'oiseau décolla.

Malgré sa position précaire, elle avait l'impression d'être libre, et cette sensation lui procurait un apaisement dont elle avait grandement besoin depuis quelques temps. Tout en haut dans le ciel, elle réfléchit un peu plus à son plan, car elle en avait trouvé un, afin de s'en sortir. Son Climat-Tact était à porter de main mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle récupère le boîtier qui mettait sa vie en danger. Et pour ça, rien ne valait les atouts majeurs du sexe féminin.

Sensuellement, elle se cramponna à son kidnappeur et pressa sa poitrine contre lui. Il fallait le tester, voir s'il craquerait rapidement mais elle ne pouvait pas lui voler tout de suite le boîtier. Ils volaient au-dessus du vide et elle n'était pas suicidaire. Il fallait d'abord que l'oiseau se pose avant de commettre son larcin.

Suétone sentit une sueur froide recouvrir son front en sentant la femme se serrer à lui. Il se disait qu'elle devait juste avoir peur, qu'après tout, ce n'était que son deuxième vol sur Fiou et que oh putain ses seins se frottent contre son dos, et calme-toi mon vieux, tu vas bientôt avoir Nala rien qu'à toi, tu pourras penser à ça plus tard, tranquille pépère dans ton fauteuil en cuir, ou mieux, dans votre lit et… et…

Une bouffée de chaleur se propagea jusqu'à son cerveau et il sembla que de la fumée sortait par ses oreilles et son nez avec, en prime, un écoulement de sang par l'une de ses narines. Contente de son petit effet, confirmant ainsi son pouvoir sur les hommes dont elle était si fière, Nami se décolla légèrement du dos du tyran qui décidément avait du mal à rester calme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol, voyant que la mer battait la falaise furieusement, et aperçut un chapeau de paille à travers la brume environnante. Elle reconnut aussitôt Luffy lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, Nala ayant pointé le doigt vers l'oiseau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Nami sentit son cœur battre. Même si elle n'en avait jamais douté un seul instant, elle était soulagée de voir qu'il était venu la sauver. Elle sourit, délestée d'un poids sur son cœur qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

L'oiseau se posa sous les yeux de Luffy et Nala, et Nami sauta à pieds joints de la monture. Plus aussi proche de la jeune femme, Suétone était de nouveau sur ses gardes et dégaina un pistolet, restant perché sur l'animal.

- Luffy !

- Nami !

- Ne bougez pas !, les intima le roux.

Il sortit le boîtier réduisant la vie de Nami à un fil, ou plutôt à un bouton, et la jeune femme se pinça les lèvres. C'était pas le moment d'avoir peur !

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme reste sur ce maudit piaf ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il descende de là ! Elle se doutait que tout ne pouvait pas se finir aussi bien avec un simple échange d'otage et cet homme avait l'air d'avoir tout prévu. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un horrible pressentiment qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés.

Elle avait déjà essayé, discrètement, de retirer le collier de perle. Impossible. C'était inviolable, malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle avait essayé. C'était comme un cadenas dont la seule clé devait être en possession du tyran. Ou pire, de son lutin !

Alors elle s'était résolue à voler le boîtier pour qu'elle ne soit plus un poids pour Luffy. Elle pensait qu'elle y arriverait à coup sûr et qu'ainsi Nala serait sauvée par la même occasion, laissant à Luffy le soin de finir tout ça en beauté avec l'un de ses magistraux coups. Mais non. Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévue. Pourquoi était-il resté sur ce piaf ?

Pendant qu'elle se maudissait, les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Luffy n'avait pas réfléchi en fonçant sur la falaise, d'ailleurs il ne réfléchissait jamais quand cela concernait ses amis, et aujourd'hui il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il suffisait de le défoncer là, non ? Comme toujours ! Alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Luffy fronça des sourcils et Suétone prit la parole :

- Je veux faire un simple échange. Ma fiancée contre ton amie. Cela te convient-il ?

Le brun serra la mâchoire. Non, ça ne lui convenait absolument pas !

- Oh, j'allais oublier !, reprit le roux. Si jamais je pressais par inadvertance ce petit bouton : pouf ! Le cou délicieux de ton amie explosera.

- Je te laisserai pas faire !

Suétone plissa des yeux en agrandissant son sourire, le rendant plus effrayant et cruel.

- J'aurai beaucoup aimé voir ça, mais vois-tu, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. J'ai un mariage à organiser alors…

Il se détourna de Luffy pour fixer Nala et en profita pour la relooker un peu. À bien y regarder, elle se défendait bien, autant que l'autre femme. Il élargit encore plus son sourire ce qui provoqua de nouveaux frissons à Nala. Il aurait, en plus de la fortune de la mine d'or, une magnifique femme !

- Nala, si tu voulais bien venir ici, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, pointant son doigt aux pieds de son oiseau.

Nala avait peur. Oh bien sûr, elle avait toujours son plan de secours déjà appliqué mais cela n'assurait sa sécurité et l'avenir de l'île que temporairement. Si jamais Suétone arrivait à tuer Luffy, bien qu'elle doutait que cela puisse être possible, elle savait que tout serait perdu.

Malgré cette angoisse, elle avait confiance en Luffy. L'histoire du boîtier était juste inattendue et il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Elle serra les poings et s'avança, déterminée.

Luffy s'apprêtait à la retenir mais elle lui sourit calmement, lui montrant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Dans leur échange visuel, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle et se concentrer sur un moyen de libérer Nami.

Luffy le comprit. Il l'accepta… à moitié. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais quelque chose le dérangeait. La situation était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas trop à se décider à une façon d'agir. Alors, restant indécis, il la laissa partir.

Suétone, ravi, descendit enfin de sa monture. C'était une chance inespérée pour Nami ! Elle se jeta sur le tyran en même temps que Nala qui avait comprit l'idée de la rousse. Celle-ci essayait de reprendre le boîtier tandis que la brune tentait de le désarmer. Un coup de feu retentit et, heureusement, ne fit aucun blessé.

- FIOU !

L'oiseau étendit ses ailes et s'envola. Un deuxième coup de feu fut tiré et l'immense volatile en fut si effrayé qu'il s'éloigna tout d'abord de ce milieu dangereux.

Nami n'arrivait pas à lui retirer ce foutu boîtier des mains et Nala avait abandonné l'idée de lui voler l'arme. Elle essayait alors par tous les moyens d'user ses cartouches les unes après les autres d'où les deux coups de feu. Suétone siffla après son animal à plumes qui revint enfin et sauva son maître d'une de ses assaillantes. Il prit entre ses serres Nala qui se débattit et hurla :

- LUFFY !

Celui-ci avait déjà lancé l'un de ses poings mais n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'oiseau, plus agile que ce que l'on pouvait penser au premier abord. Même son Gatling Gun fut évité ! Luffy s'énervait face à cet adversaire qui se moquait de lui tandis que Nami continuait de se battre avec Suétone.

- FIOU !, cria le roux.

- FIIOOOUUUUU !

L'oiseau revint près de son maître qui sauta sur son dos. Suétone, pour pouvoir accomplir cette manœuvre, avait dû abandonner le boîtier aux mains de la rousse.

- Luigi, mode « fumigènes » ! Tout de suite !

Derrière son écran, le lutin sursauta à cet ordre et tapa précipitamment un code complexe sur le clavier. Aussitôt, il vit apparaître sur l'écran des volutes géantes de fumée blanche qui finirent par entièrement lui voiler l'image.

Nami toussota, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'être rejointe par Luffy.

- Nami !

La fumée épaisse empêcha la jeune femme de lui répondre. Elle leva la tête et aperçut derrière Luffy une ombre gigantesque… Le piaf !

Suétone avait placé devant ses yeux des lunettes lui permettant de voir les zones chaudes. Bien entendu, dans cette nuit froide et humide, les seuls points chauds environnants n'étaient autres que les êtres vivants, et ici il n'y avait que Luffy et Nami. Alors les repérer n'était pas bien difficile.

Il dirigeait Fiou vers eux. Il devait juste faire tomber Luffy à l'eau, la fille allait de toute façon mourir à cause du collier. Même s'il avait perdu le boîtier, il pouvait toujours demander à Luigi de le faire à distance.

L'oiseau géant chargeait et à cause de la fumée, Luffy et Nami avait dû mal à éviter ses assauts. Soudain, apparaissant face à Nami, l'oiseau la poussa et son pied glissa… Elle était au bord de la falaise ! À cet endroit, la fumée était plus fine et la visibilité plus claire. Nala vit très bien, toujours entre les serres de l'oiseau dans le ciel, Nami tomber en arrière et crier :

- LUUFYYY !

- NAAMIII !

Le brun avait foncé directement où se trouvait la rousse mais constata trop tard le vide en-dessous de lui. Il étendit son bras vers Nami pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne percute l'eau en furie et la cala sur son torse.

- Luigi, articula simplement Suétone à travers son micro.

Le lutin comprit immédiatement et s'exécuta.

Ils chutaient mais Luffy allait bientôt attraper le bord de la falaise et les ramener sur le plancher des vaches. C'était ce qui était prévu.

_Bip !_

Le collier de perle venait d'émettre cet étrange son et c'est avec horreur que Nami comprit ce que cela signifiait.

_Bip !_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, voulut savoir Luffy alors qu'il lançait son bras.

- Luffy c'est…

Nami pointa du doigt le collier, le visage ravagé par la panique.

_Bip !_

Les sons aiguës revenaient, de moins en moins espacés. Luffy écarquilla des yeux et sa main rata le rebord de la falaise.

_Bip ! Bip !_

Nala put voir le brun serrer Nami dans ses bras avant de plonger dans l'eau.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !_

L'explosion retentit et l'eau forma pendant un moment une magnifique fontaine. La mer se déchaîna plus férocement sous cette attaque, rendant impossible le moyen de voir quoi que ce soit hors de l'eau tourbillonnante.

Nala sentit les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues et elle mit les mains devant sa bouche. Elle sanglotait, reniflait… _« Non…c'est pas possible… pas Luffy… il peut pas être…»_

Suétone jubilait. Il ne put résister à l'envie de s'esclaffer et son lugubre rire résonna jusqu'en ville.

* * *

_**M**on côté sadique est réapparu... C'est dingue, il n'y a que _**One Piece**_ qui me fasse cet effet-là xD ! Alors, Luffy et Nami ont-ils péri ? Que peuvent bien faire le reste de l'équipage ? Croyez-vous que Luigi est en train de se currer le nez pendant ce temps ?_

_**A**lors je préviens tout de suite, je pars en vacances de mi-juillet (donc dans quelques jours x3) jusqu'à fin août. Alors pas de chap' ! Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite mais après faudra attendre que je le retape à l'ordi (c'est le seul inconvénient d'aller en camping). _

_**J**'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas pour m'envoyer quelques reviews ! Je compte sur vous ;) !_


	10. Un Mariage, encore ?

**_C_**_oucou tout le monde ! Hé ben, je me suis pas pressée x) ! En plus l'histoire était juste à taper sur l'ordi, mais bon, avec ma rentrée, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Mais le nouveau chap' est là, comme promis ! _

_**A**lors, on s'était arrêté à la mort de Nami et Luffy ? Et ben dans ce chap' on va continuer dans la même lancée et tuer le reste de l'équipage (on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas) !_

_..._

_**N**an mais je rigole xD ! Si vous voulez du sadisme, c'est dans une autre de mes fics qu'il faut aller voir (pub ? Où ça ? **#siffle "innocemment"#**)_

**_lorelei : _**_Et voilà la suite ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, les vacs m'ont donné de l'inspi donc j'espère terminer cette histoire avant Noël **#croise les doigts xD#**_

**_E_**_t bonne lecture =) !_

* * *

**Un Mariage… encore ? :**

Des va-et-vient incessants se croisaient dans l'église. La décoration se mettait en place, magnifique et grandiose, les fleurs enjolivant les vieux murs gris, le tapis rouge cachant les vieilles dalles irrégulières, le tout dirigé par Luigi. Le lutin donnait ses ordres de sa voix haut perché, posté près du prêtre qui observait cette scène d'un œil navré, dépassé par les évènements. La petite Nala allait se marier avec un être abominable et il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait bien sûr essayé de la sauver, révélant par la même occasion le stratagème de la jeune enfant. Le lutin lui avait alors sourit et n'avait rien répondu, provoquant tout de même un certain malaise chez le prêtre.

Dans le manoir de Suétone, le silence et le calme rendait l'atmosphère oppressante. Nala avait séché ses larmes et fixait piteusement la robe blanche, une sorte de grosse meringue mâchouillée par endroit. Horrible, moche, à brûler immédiatement, voilà ce qu'aurait dû penser Nala en la voyant. Mais elle était bien trop peinée pour faire attention à cette horreur. Elle se repassait en boucle la scène de son enlèvement, suivie de près par la chute de ses deux amis. Le bruit de l'explosion résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Et elle était sûre que Luffy et Nami n'avaient pas survécu puisque Suétone avait survolé la mer pendant de longues minutes pour s'en assurer.

Elle n'arrivait quand même pas à taire les petits élans d'espoirs qui lui piquaient le cœur. Si elle le faisait, elle n'aurait plus de véritables raisons de vivre. Si c'était pour rester prisonnière de l'assassin de son père et de Luffy, à quoi bon continuer ?

Suétone frappa doucement à la porte et l'entrouvrit. Il était déjà prêt, cintré dans un smoking noir à queue de pie, le petit nœud papillon assorti au costume. Il lui sourit de son air fier et supérieur. Il lui dit quelques mots qu'elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre. C'était clair, de toute façon. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de s'habiller. Elle ne lui répondit pas ni ne lui fit de signe de tête. Elle resta stoïque, sans expression, le regard vide. Même sa peur et sa colère envers lui ne traversaient plus son esprit. Elle était juste lasse et se sentait extrêmement fatiguée. Pourquoi lutter maintenant ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force pour le moment. La mort de Luffy était trop pénible pour son jeune corps. Et puis elle aurait d'autres occasions de s'échapper, si elle en avait encore le courage, plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'un robot qui allait mettre une meringue immonde.

Plus tard, et elle ne le savait pas, cet abandon serait balayé de son esprit, envolé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle aurait une sorte de trou noir lorsqu'on lui demanderait ce qu'il s'était passé après la mort de Luffy. Le traumatisme de cette perte aurait rayé une partie de son disque et rien ne pourrait lui faire rappeler ce moment.

Elle enfila lentement la robe, se fit maquiller légèrement par quelques servantes puis monta dans un beau carrosse tiré par quatre équidés. L'attelage s'engagea alors dans la forêt brumeuse afin d'amener les futurs mariés à l'église.

Suétone souriait. Il jubilait même. Toute la ville allait voir son pouvoir s'étendre sous ses yeux ébahis et lâches. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque les quatre chevaux stoppèrent devant les deux grandes portes ouvertes du bâtiment bicentenaire.

L'enthousiasme du roux ne fléchit pas en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas encore tout le monde. Il était tôt et son message nocturne n'avait peut-être pas encore été entendu de tous. Il sortit pompeusement de sa voiture et le lutin qui lui servait de secrétaire et de porte-parole se précipita vers lui :

- Sir Suétone ! Vous arrivez bien tôt !

- C'est que je suis impatient ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

- Oui, oui, je le sais bien, Sir !

- Tout est prêt ?

- Tout est installé, Sir, de quoi vous apporter un immense plaisir durant la cérémonie !

- Bien.

Le tyran allait s'engager dans l'église pour s'assurer que le lutin l'avait mise en place comme il lui avait demandé, sous-entendons aboyé, quand ce dernier le retint par le bras, ou plutôt s'accrocha à son membre pour se faire emporter par son maître, la différence de gabarit étant bien trop grande entre eux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'enquit le roux en s'arrêtant.

Le lutin s'écrasa d'abord par terre, emporté dans son élan, se releva puis répondit :

- Il y a une chose capitale qu'il vous faut savoir, Sir.

- Quelle est-elle ?, siffla entre ses dents le tyran.

Il n'aimait pas les mauvaises nouvelles, encore moins aujourd'hui, et lorsque Luigi voulait lui faire savoir une « chose capitale », c'était toujours une mauvaise nouvelle, ou en tout cas, très contraignante.

Le lutin se ramassa sur lui-même face à la colère de son maître.

- C'est au sujet du mariage. Le prêtre m'a révélé qu'elle ne pouvait se marier car elle l'était déjà.

- Quoi ? Mais avec qui ?

- Et bien c'est là où vous pouvez vous réjouir. Elle s'est mariée avec un certain Monkey D. Luffy !

Suétone sourit en effet à cette nouvelle. C'était bien tenté, ce petit stratagème, mais elle avait échoué. Son mari mort, elle était de nouveau libre. Et comme il avait vérifié lui-même que ce chapeau de paille était bel et bien au fond des océans, il n'y avait finalement aucun problème.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Nami sortit la tête de l'eau salée, soutenue fermement par les bras de Sanji. Elle prit une immense goulée d'air et cracha le surplus d'eau par la bouche. Sa gorge et son nez la brûlaient et ses poumons contenaient encore de l'eau qui l'empêchait de reprendre suffisamment son souffle. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais sans aucun doute, elle était vivante.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Zorro maintenait la tête de Luffy au-dessus de l'eau. Il crachait tout autant que son amie mais lui aussi était vivant.

Ils étaient vivants !

- ILS SONT VIVANTS !

Chopper et Usopp continuèrent à hurler leur nouveau slogan inlassablement devant Robin qui souriait, elle aussi soulagée. Elle fit apparaître deux lianes de bras qui tirèrent Luffy, Nami, Sanji et Zorro hors de l'eau. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Luffy s'allongea en rigolant, appréciant le fait d'avoir des amis capable de le sauver. Son rire se propagea à son équipage et ils rirent ensemble de soulagement chacun de leur manière. Ça allait du fou rire pour Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, au léger rire de Nami et de Sanji en passant par de simples sourires de la part de Zorro et Robin.

Petit à petit, la peur quitta leur corps et calma ainsi leurs fous rires. Ce fut finalement Nami qui coupa le silence et déclara :

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! On a failli crever !

- C'est à cause de cet abruti de Marimo, ma douce princesse ! Il s'était encore paumé comme un con et j'ai été obligé de le retrouver ! Sans lui, j'aurai volé à ton secours bien plus tôt, Nami-chwan !

- Je m'étais pas perdu et j'avais pas besoin de ton aide, sourcil en vrille !

- Mais bien sûr, Marimo ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais en direction de la ville, hein, salade ?

- C'était un raccourci ! Et m'appelle pas salade, Love-Cook !

La dispute se transforma alors en bataille qui aurait dû dégénérer mais le sauvetage de Nami avait aussi ramené… son poing. Il les assomma d'un coup d'un seul, une veine pulsant sur la tempe de sa propriétaire.

- Robin, je crois que tu es la plus apte à répondre, dit-elle.

- Et bien, après que Cook-san soit parti retrouver Kenshi-san, j'ai remarqué les multiples caméras qui cadraient le haut de la falaise. Pour ne pas nous faire remarquer, Long-nez-kun, Docteur-san et moi nous sommes cachés et j'ai observé en ouvrant un œil. Mais quand il y a eu de la fumée, je vous ai perdu de vue et on a entendu l'explosion. On a attendu que la fumée se dissipe et l'oiseau tournait autour du bord de la falaise avant de finalement se diriger vers ce manoir, là-bas.

Elle pointa du doigt une immense bâtisse qui surplombait la ville derrière eux.

- Cook-san et Kenshi-san sont ensuite arrivés parce qu'ils avaient entendu l'explosion et vous ont sauvés.

- N'empêche, il fout les jetons ce manoir, moi j'irais jamais mettre les pieds là-bas !, déclara en frissonnant Usopp.

- C'est dommage parce que c'est là-bas qu'on va !, le contredit Nami.

- OUAH ! TROP COOL !, cria Luffy.

Il se figea puis tourna la tête vers sa navigatrice en se grattant l'aisselle :

- Pourquoi ?

- CRETIN !, hurla Nami en le frappant du poing. C'est là où se trouve Nala !

- Ah oui ! IL FAUT ALLER SAUVER NANOU !

Il se précipita dans la forêt au grand désespoir de la rousse qui se frappa le front. Sanji émit un « Tch » avant de le suivre tout comme Zorro, les deux possédant une magnifique bosse sur le crâne. Usopp pleura toutes les larmes de son corps soutenu par Chopper et tous les deux se mirent en route. Nami allait les rejoindre quand Robin lui demanda :

- Et vous, comment vous avez survécu à l'explosion ?

Nami lui sourit avant de lui répondre :

- Luffy a réussi à m'arracher le collier du cou avec sa force de brute et à le jeter avant qu'on atteigne la surface de l'eau. La mer nous a protégé de la force de l'explosion mais du coup j'arrivais pas à nous remonter et Luffy ne pouvait pas nager. En plus, il est comme une enclume dans l'eau et on s'est enfoncé super vite. Heureusement que Sanji et Zorro sont revenus à temps…

- C'est sûr, ajouta la brune en rendant le même sourire à Nami.

- Bien ! Maintenant, on va aller botter l'cul à ce biip de biip pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait !

Elle ajouta, in extremis, pour pas qu'on la prenne pour une égoïste à cent pour cent :

- Et on va sauver Nala… POUR SON POGNON !

… à défaut de devenir cent pour cent cupide.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Les énormes portes de l'église se refermèrent sur les derniers arrivés. Elle était pleine à craquer et chaque recoin était occupé. Même les balcons surplombant la salle, d'habitude interdite au public, fourmillaient de personnes toutes restées debout. Suétone était ravi. Rien n'aurait pu lui arracher ce maudit sourire de sa face. Les habitants, quant à eux, espéraient encore un miracle pour sauver la pauvre Nala et ainsi leur assurer un meilleur avenir que celui proposé par le tyran. Mais aucun n'osa réellement s'opposer à ce mariage.

Près de l'autel, impatient, se tenait Suétone. L'orgue se mit enfin à jouer la marche nuptiale, belle et imposante, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Nala, escortée de Luigi.

Tout avait été prévu. Pour s'assurer que Nala n'allait pas fuir durant la cérémonie, Luigi pointait un pistolet vers elle, caché sous sa veste. Personne ne l'avait remarqué au grand malheur de la jeune femme.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du prêtre. Vraiment, n'y avait-il vraiment plus rien à faire ? L'orgue fit son dernier accord et toute la salle s'assit religieusement, à part ceux aux balcons. Le prêtre devait obéir aux directives du lutin et aller tout de suite à l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire l'échange des alliances. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas encore abandonner cette enfant à ce tyran. Il fallait qu'il pose d'abord une question, qui pouvait peut-être la sauver.

- Mes chers enfants, nous sommes aujourd'hui tous réunis pour voir l'accomplissement d'une union éternelle. Mais avant toute chose, je dois m'assurer que les deux parties sont bien _libres_ et _sans attache avec quiconque_.

Suétone grinça des dents. Il avait bien compris les propos du prêtre, et surtout ses sous-entendus. Nala était sa prisonnière mais ça, tout le monde le savait et ne faisait rien. Mais le "sans attache" lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui.

- Je rappelle ceci car Mlle Ayame Nala est déjà venue face à moi pour prêter serment.

Cette révélation provoqua des murmures qui s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- J'ai ici le document comportant sa signature et celle de son époux, Mr Monkey D. Luffy. Alors, en toute légitimité, je demande si cette demoiselle est bien sans attache avec quiconque comme il se doit avant tout mariage.

Le prêtre était fier de son approche. Il croyait avoir trouvé la parade face aux plans diaboliques de Suétone. Il chercha une lueur de soulagement, de remerciement, d'espoir dans les yeux de Nala mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y lit qu'une profonde tristesse. Il détourna son regard de la jeune femme et son visage se décomposa en voyant le sourire méprisant du roux.

- J'assure que Nala est bien sans attache avec quiconque. Votre "époux" providentiel doit s'amuser avec les monstres marins au fond de l'océan à l'heure qu'il est, répondit enfin Suétone.

Sur le coup, le prêtre en resta sans voix. Ainsi, il n'avait rien pu faire. Le plan de Nala avait échoué au moment même où ce jeune homme brun était mort.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes assurés que les deux parties sont libres et sans attache, pouvons-nous continuer, mon Père ?

Le prêtre fronça des sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Vraiment, n'y avait-il vraiment plus rien à faire ? Il se décida tout de même à continuer la cérémonie, si on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça.

- Sir Suétone ici présent, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Nala Ayame ici présente ?

- Oui, répondit Suétone.

Orgueilleux et sûr de lui, il se retourna vers la foule qui applaudit en voyant son sourire victorieux.

Ou plutôt en voyant le panneau que Luigi tendait difficilement avec se petits bras vers le haut avec l'inscription : « APPLAUDIR ».

Au tour de Nala, le silence revint à l'arrivée d'un nouveau panneau « SILENCE ». Le prêtre se racla la gorge et plusieurs gouttes de sueur (ou des larmes, il ne savait pas trop) trempèrent le rebord de son pupitre avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Mlle Nala Ayame ici présente, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Sir Suétone ici présent ?

Le silence autour de Nala devenait étouffant. Il ne l'aidait pas à penser correctement. Elle arrivait encore à garder la tête haute mais au fond d'elle, elle était anéantie. Elle sentait ses mains moites frôler l'immonde robe blanche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Luigi et à son arme.

Inspiration. Expiration. _« Bon allez ma fille, tu te reprends ! »_ Après quelques autres respirations profondes, elle prit une résolution qui allait probablement lui coûter la vie mais elle en prenait le risque : ne pas se laisser faire QUITTE À MOURIR !

- Non.

Suétone ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse ferme et résolue. Il se laissa déstabiliser quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de faire un signe de Luigi.

- Hein ?, murmura intelligemment le lutin pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien pigé.

Suétone soupira de lassitude et lui redemanda en mimant de diriger le canon de son arme à feu vers la foule agitée par la réponse de Nala.

- Ah d'accord…

Nala réalisa. _« Le salaud, il compte menacer les habitants à ma place pour que je lui obéisse ! »_

- Enfin non, je veux dire, je me suis trompée, dut-elle se reprendre. J'ac… j'accepte.

Sur le coup, la foule se tut et aucun applaudissement ne le brisa lorsque que Luigi leva son panneau « APPLAUDIR ».

- Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais.

Le silence persista dans la salle. _« Tout le monde me laisse tomber… ? »_ En le comprenant, des larmes vinrent aux yeux de Nala.

- Je considère ainsi que cet homme et cette femme sont unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Signez ici et ici. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, termina tristement le prêtre.

La jeune femme et le roux se fixèrent. Nala était dégoûtée à l'avance tandis que Suétone était satisfait. Il la prit brutalement dans ses bras – « Vive la délicatesse » - et rapprocha ses lèvres surplombées de sa fine moustache rousse de celles de Nala. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand, tout à coup…

De violents tremblements stoppèrent Suétone dans sa lancée et le mur derrière l'autel explosa en mille morceaux ! Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, on vit apparaître un gamin avec un chapeau de paille qui gueulait à travers tout :

- TOUCHE PAS À NANOU !

* * *

_**E**t là je dis, vive la discrétion xD ! J'espère que ce petit chap' vous aura plu ! En tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'inventer !_

_**O**h, j'allais oublier ! J'ai une petite surprise pour vous ! LUFFY ! _

_**Luffy : **Oui ?_

**_Moi : _**_J'ai besoin de reviews et j'ai besoin de toi. _

_**Luffy :** C'est quoi des reviews ? Ca se mange ?_

_**Moi #lasse# : **Non, mais j'en ai besoin. Et j'ai trouvé un bon truc pour en avoir un max. _

_**Luffy #boude# : **Ouais mais ça se mange pas. _

**_Moi #inspire, expire, calme# : _**_Je sais. Bref, le truc c'est qu'il me faut un beau gosse. _

**_Luffy : _**_Et ça, ça se mange aussi, un bog os ?_

**_Moi #sourire malicieux# : _**_Mais oui Luffy... Tu vois, tu le déshabilles petit à petit **#enlève la veste rouge clinquante de Luffy#** et tu t'assures que ça plaise aux fans folles furieuses qui te regardent **#enlève le pantacourt bleu jean de Luffy#** et puis tu attends qu'elles t'envoient des reviews **#admire les muscles fins et bien dessinés de Luffy#** et le tour est joué ! Bien sûr faut pas se tromper de BG. _

_**Luffy #sceptique, presque nu# :** Tu parles encore de tes reviews mais moi je vois pas de bog os ici ! Je veux un bog os !_

_**Moi :** Mais enfin Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'en ai un toi-même !_

_**Luffy :** Hein ?_

**_Moi #hoche la tête pour approuver ses dires#_**

_**Luffy #se rend compte de sa tenue# :** Hein ? **#voit des fans folles furieuses prêtes à lui sauter dessus#** HEIN ? **#se fait engloutir par la foule de fangirls#**_

**_Moi : _**_Et voilà, ça vous a plu ? Ou alors vous auriez préféré un autre BG ?__ Désolé, c'est un par chapitre x) ! Enfin, dites-moi si je mérite ma review xD !_


	11. Le Dénouement

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! Alors là, si c'est pas une surprise ! J'ai enfin terminé cette histoire ! Je suis pas très fière de ma lenteur, et mon travail a sûrement besoin d'être un peu révisé mais je ne me sens pas capable de le faire. _

_**M**erci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir et je remercie d'avance celles que vous m'enverrez ^^ !_

_**P**our les reviews anonymes, je répondrai sur mon profil et elles resteront quelques semaines, ne vous inquiétez pas =) !_

_**S**ur ce, je vous délivre enfin la fin de "Une Héritière Hors du Commun" !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**Le Dénouement :**

Des cris, par centaines, ça fait du bruit. Un mur qui finit de tomber en mille morceaux aussi. Et une foule prise de panique qui essaye de sortir le plus vite possible d'une église propice à la résonance, c'est limite insupportable pour les oreilles. Pourtant, dans cet impressionnant tapage, une jeune fille sut très bien faire entendre sa mélodieuse voix remplie de colère après avoir asséné un magistral coup de poing au responsable de toute cette pagaille.

- TU PEUX PAS ENTRER COMME TOUT LE MONDE ET DIRE JUSTE « JE M'Y OPPOSE ! » AU LIEU DE TOUT PETER COMME UN GROS BOURRIN ?

- Luffy…, murmura Nala du bout des lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Suétone la maintenait toujours fermement et sous la stupeur, il avait resserré son étreinte.

- Luffy ! C'est bien toi ? Tu es vivant !

Le jeune homme se releva en frottant le haut de son crâne et lui accorda l'un de ses énormes sourires.

- Ouaip !

- Il était temps qu'on arrive ! Heureusement qu'ils font sonnés leur cloche comme des idiots pour prévenir tout le monde de ce mariage… non cette imposture !, déclara Nami.

- Oui parce que ce manoir est vraiment très très TRÈS EFFRAYANT !, s'épouvanta Usopp, les genoux tremblotants.

Luigi, qui avait été totalement piétiné par la foule paniquée, gémit et se cramponna à la cheville de Suétone comme pour demander du secours. Ce simple geste sortit Suétone de sa torpeur et pour bien vérifier qu'il était réveillé, il écrasa la main du petit lutin qui hurla de douleur. Le pauvre se mit à courir en pleurant, tenant sa main gonflé dans sa main valide.

- La ferme !, rugit Suétone.

Le roux se retourna vers Luffy, serrant toujours aussi fort les bras de Nala, et lui jeta un regard qui aurait fait fuir le plus terrible des ogres.

- Je vois que tu as survécu, gamin. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, le mariage est terminé et Nala est ma tendre et jolie épouse. N'est-ce pas Nala ?

_« Berk ! Il est pas obligé de me parler d'aussi près, j'ai pas envie de sentir son haleine trop parfumée pour être naturelle ! »_

- Lâche-moi !

- Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, maintenant tu es à moi, et tu vas m'obéir, tu entends ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux de Nanou !

Luffy se précipita vers Suétone et lui envoya un coup de poing sur sa joue. Un peu étourdi, le roux maintint son emprise sur la jeune femme. Il fixa Luffy de son mauvais œil mais presque aussitôt, un sourire apparut sur son visage et le tyran commença à ricaner.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, critiqua Nami.

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas. Vous ne pouvez plus me toucher.

- Il est stupide celui-là ? Je viens juste de lui mettre un pain dans la figure, il en redemande un autre ?

Et pour argumenter ses paroles, Luffy lança un autre coup de poing mais cette fois-ci Suétone lâcha un bras de Nala pour le stopper. Luffy fronça des sourcils et essaya de récupérer sa main mais impossible, elle était comme prise dans un étau.

- Nala est mon épouse et de ce fait, j'obtiens tous les pouvoirs qui me manquaient. L'or. L'argent. Tous ces villageois de pacotille, ils ont déjà tous peur de moi. Tous ! Et maintenant, ils peuvent aussi craindre pour leur emploi et pour leur vie par la même occasion. Cette mine d'or est la principale ressource de cette île est maintenant qu'elle est à moi, je suis le MAÎTRE TOUT PUISSANT DE CETTE ÎLE ! HA HA HA !

Le tyran s'égosilla et son rire résonna dans ce qui restait de l'église tandis que Nala laissa tomber sa tête, dépitée, car après tout, Suétone avait raison. Le roux lâcha la main de Luffy qui semblait ne pas tout comprendre. Comme s'il allait lui laisser Nala ! Il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude !

- J'ordonne à tous les villageois de cette île, s'ils veulent vivre, de tuer ces vauriens ! SUR-LE-CHAMP !

On aurait pu croire que ce tyran parlait dans le vide. Mais une immense foule, planquée tout autour de l'église, se releva armée de pelle et de pioche et entoura les pirates afin de ne leur laisser aucune issue.

- Comme si on allait se laisser faire !, s'écria Nami. Et puis régissez un peu ! Il est là, devant vous ! Au lieu de nous attaquer, donnez-nous votre argent et on le tabasse pour vous !

- Nami-chwaaan ! Tu es trop belle à mes yeux quand tu deviens aussi cupide !

Un poing assomma le pauvre Sanji qui ne faisait qu'avouer la triste vérité.

- HA HA HA ! Vous ne pourrez jamais les retourner contre moi maintenant ! C'est trop tard ! HA HA HA !

Un bruit de déchirure fit retourner toutes les têtes en direction du prêtre qui par miracle n'avait pas reçu d'éclat de pierre. Il était à son pupitre et venait de déchirer le page contenant le mariage truqué du tyran.

- Aaaaaah ! Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le !

Aucun des habitants ne bougea.

- Bande d'incapable ! Il faut tout faire soi-même ! LUIGI !

- Oui Siiiiiiiir ?, cria le petit lutin en courant.

- Prends-moi cet acte de mariage !

- Oui Sir !

Luigi eut juste le temps de se tourner vers le prêtre pour voir l'acte de mariage brûler, le prêtre l'ayant approché d'un cierge rescapé de l'éboulement.

- !

Suétone lâcha enfin Nala pour attraper le lutin par le col et le secouer comme un pruneau.

- Crétin ! Il faut tout refaire maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Pendant qu'il hurlait sur son secrétaire, Suétone ne s'aperçut pas que les habitants s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et qu'une aura inquiétante les entourait.

Le roux finit quand même par relever la tête et loin d'avoir peur, il sortit d'un bond de cet étau.

- Eh bien quoi ? On se retourne contre moi, c'est ça ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

- C'est fini Suétone !, s'écria Nala. Tout le monde connaît tes plans malfaisants ! On ne se laissera pas faire ! Pas une seconde fois !

- Ah oui ? Mais il suffit que je t'enlève de nouveau avec ce vieux fou de Père et en deux-trois mouvement, tout est bouclé.

- Hé ! Tu nous oublies, nous ?, s'exclama Nami. Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas me battre de toute façon, alors résignez-vous !

Le tyran siffla et Fiou entra par le trou créé par l'éboulement.

- FIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- Encore ce maudit piaf !, râla Nami.

- FIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- Je vais découper ce poulet, déclara Zorro, histoire qu'il ne se mette pas sur notre chemin.

- FIOUUUUU… ?

- Fais attention à ne pas trop l'abîmer, j'aimerai tester une nouvelle recette et il en fait partie, lui demanda le cuistot.

- FIOU ?

- Oh toi et tes recettes ! Enfin si on peut enfin avoir un repas correct…

- FIOUUUUUUU ?

Fiou vit briller la lame du katana de Zorro, l'œil de Sanji briller de mille feux en l'imaginant dans un four, et ni une ni deux, le piaf s'envola très très loin de ces deux malades qui ne pensaient qu'à leur estomac.

- Il s'en va !, gémit Luffy. Je veux mon poulet rôti moi ! POULET RÔTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! REVIIIIIENS !

- Ils sont vraiment impossibles ceux-là, soupira Nami.

Nala sourit. C'était bon de les retrouver.

Suétone se sentait acculé… et il l'était. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un Luigi dans les vapes à force d'être secoué et lui-même. Il en conclut qu'il allait devoir les battre s'il voulait posséder entièrement cette île et contrôler ses habitants.

- Bien. Puisque le destin est contre moi aujourd'hui, je vais devoir vous battre tous autant que vous êtes.

Il fixa Luffy qui fronça des sourcils, redevenu sérieux. L'air s'était figé et aucune des nombreuses personnes présentes n'osaient bouger. Un combat impitoyable allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Chopper avala sa salive et une goutte de sueur glissa sur la tempe d'Usopp. La tension était à son comble. Même les oiseaux ne virevoltaient pas dans le ciel bleu. Le pied de Suétone frotta un peu le sol, comme pour mieux prendre appui. Luffy en fit de même, les muscles tendus sous la concentration. Et cet alors que…

_**BAM !**_

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Le mur…

- Non, c'est pas possible !

Les murmures des habitants s'intensifièrent pour devenir finalement qu'un brouhaha constant.

- Bah, et mon combat alors ?, se plaignit Luffy.

Nala ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Elle s'effondra à terre et pleura de joie et de soulagement.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à restaurer cette église, elle tombe en ruine, signala Robin.

- On avait remarqué, répliqua Zorro.

- N'empêche, cet idiot n'a même pas pensé à l'éviter, constata Sanji.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu as vu Chopper ! Ça c'est la force du Captain Usopp ! Ha ha ha !

- Whoaaaa ! Trop bien !

- Dire qu'il a failli nous tuer ! Enfin, cette histoire est enfin terminée, c'est le principale, déclara Nami.

Nala reprit enfin ses esprits et regarda l'ancien tyran assommé par un mur.

- Oui !

- Groumblgroumblgroumbl.

- …

- NANOUUUUU ! J'AI LA DAAAAAAAAAALLE !

- Sans blague ?

Nala sourit quand même à cette nouvelle.

Un grand repas en l'honneur des pirates qui dura toute la journée et la nuit fut célébré et Suétone fut mis au cachot de la ville. Tout le monde festoyait, riait, chantait, buvait. Nala versa 80 millions de Berrys dans les mains avides de la rousse en récompense de tout ce que Luffy et ses amis avaient accompli. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Nala se mit légèrement à l'écart, accoudée au balcon afin de profiter des quelques étoiles visibles dans le ciel. Luffy s'approcha d'elle, une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main et une autre dans la bouche (non non, ce n'est pas Fiou).

- Qu'ech' qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je pensais juste…

Nala tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et lui piqua une des cuisses de poulet pour l'engloutir.

- Héééééé ! Ma cuisse de poulet !, s'écria-t-il après avoir avalé la sienne.

- Tu en as plein là-bas, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Oui mais si t'en veux, vas t'en chercher, bouda Luffy.

- Hum hum , toussota le prêtre.

- Mon Père !

Nala se rendit enfin compte de sa proximité avec Luffy.

- Mon enfant, sourit le prêtre. Je voulais vous annoncer une nouvelle. À tous les deux d'ailleurs.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est au sujet de votre mariage.

Nala sentit ses joues rougir légèrement et Luffy s'arrêta de mastiquer sa cuisse de poulet.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai dû le brûler en même temps que celui de ce diabolique Suétone. Veuillez me pardonner.

Nala soupira légèrement et répondit au Père en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était mon dernier recours. Ce n'est pas comme-ci nous… enfin… n'est-ce pas Luffy ? Luffy ?

Le jeune homme était déjà reparti vers le buffet pour s'empiffrer des victuailles présentes.

- Dans ce cas, un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine. Pourtant…

Les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement et la musique s'arrêta à ce moment-là, probablement pour l'un des spectacles de Usopp, mais c'est à ce moment précis que le prêtre termina sa phrase :

- Mr Luffy et vous auriez été les mariés les plus drôles de toute ma carrière d'homme religieux !

- …

- QUOI ?, rugit Sanji. Ce goujat et cette magnifique jeune femme, mariés ?

- J'y crois pas, Luffy c'est vrai, s'exclama Nami en harcelant son capitaine. Dis dis, c'est vrai ?

- Heu heu…

- Dis pas « heu heu » dans un moment pareil, abruti ! Réponds !, ordonna la jeune femme rousse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Nala à sa place, mais plus maintenant. De toute façon, c'était juste pour empêcher Suétone de m'épouser.

- Ah, cruel destin ! Pourquoi ce ne fut-il pas moi qu'elle épousât ?, déprima Sanji.

- Elle doit préférer des crétins moins crétins que toi, répliqua Zorro.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Marimo !

- Je ne suis pas un…

Nami les calma d'un poing bien placé.

- Ils vont pas commencer ces deux-là !

- Oh ma Nami-chwan, que tu rayonnes quand tu…

Et un deuxième pour le blond, ça calme les nerfs de Nami cette fois-ci.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention de rester mariée à ce nigaud toute ma vie !

Elle attrapa Luffy par les épaules et lui gratta la tête pour l'embêter. Elle rit de bonheur à ce simple geste.

- Tu imagines si tu avais été obligé de rester ici toute ta vie, à mes côtés ?

Luffy se sépara de son amie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Nanou, même si tu avais été ma femme, je serai parti sur les routes de cette mer ! Tu le sais ?

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il pointa son poing vers le ciel nuageux.

- Parce qu'un jour, je serai le SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES !

**Fin**

* * *

_**V**oilà, projet bouclé ! Je suis quand même contente de ce travail même si je sais que j'aurai pu faire mieux. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai décroché de One Piece depuis un moment déjà, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il y a des incohérences de réactions, etc... _

_**P**eut-être à bientôt sur une autre de mes fics !  
_


End file.
